Fate Alternate
by Lamp Maiden
Summary: Approximately 20 years after Unlimited Blade Works. Angra Mainyu has been fully excised from the Holy Grail and its systems meaning it is no longer corrupted. To test its systems and ensure that they once again properly the grail selects 7 masters to compete in a 6th Holy Grail over London.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 - It is my business to know what other people do not know

A monolith.

A glowing, expansive metropolis. The city that rose from the river, an industrial complex of megalithic proportions divided in twine by the river that runs through it. Home place of time itself. The disjointed, yet cohesive visage of skyscrapers and Victorian architecture, a cosmopolitan nexus. A melting pot of cultures and wisdom, constantly pushing forward to expand horizons. A radiant jewel among the cacophony of business and pleasure. Serving as a dining hall of global intellect, there was yet something strange about this city. London a city of prosperity, of forward thinking, of ancient, unaging magecraft.

However something plagues this magnificent construct, invisible to the ignorant, only noticeable by the astute. Leylines unusually ripe and overflowing with mana pouring fourth from the Thames and flooding the city. Magi silently celebrating, drunk on the blessings of their water.

'This shall serve as the perfect canvas, thus unto paint a war free of darkness. Yes the city of the future shall serve as our battleground.' Muttered the gentleman as he balanced atop the slowly descending gondola. His slick blue hair shining in the dying sunlight as his shadow cast against the river's reflection. His Inverness cape creating an elegant, yet intimidating silhouette. Gently he descended to the floor, reaching into his pocket as he did so, before gently resting an ornate pipe in his mouth. Puffing on the tobacco lightly, as the nicotine invaded his systems.

'It's good to be back.'

Gently he strolled through the streets, effortlessly weaving and passing through the crowds that packed into the walkways like caged rats. He adored the hustle and bustle of the city, the claustrophobia of it all. Leaving trails of smoke as he passed, he slipped down alleyways as if by instinct, emerging onto ever more familiar roads and walkways. Basking in the majesty of the bronze lions that lounged before him, his mind couldn't help but wonder. Why had he been brought back to this city? The hairs on his neck slowly standing on end as his memories crept back, with a brutal and unapologetic clarity.

-The Holy Grail War-

A phrase uttered in stories of myth and legend. The words left his lips as his smile deadpanned. That was his duty, to ensure incorruptible bloodshed. He shuddered, before slowly tidying his shirt. With magnificent, silver eyes he focused on the lions in front of him. Methodically repeating the instructions he had been given before being summoned from the comfort of his death bed.

Ruler class -

His first role was to ensure that all rules of the war be followed as such, and treated with the respect they deserve. The grail had been relinquished by the vengeful beast upon its own suicide. He was summoned to ensure it would not reclaim it, that was his second role. Thirdly he was to assemble the seven who would fight this war and guide them to this burial ground, and finally he was to protect those that fell during the war with his own life. He sighed heavily as the burden of is tasks rapidly dawned on him.

The Holy Grail War, a dreadful ritual of bloodshed and violence. A battle royale of 7 combatants as they slay each other to achieve the root and acquire their deepest desires. Requiring the grail to do so, monstrous magi would summon spirits through time to do battle in their place. The spirits in turn becoming known as servants, slaves bound to those who summoned them via command seals. Unbreakable spells capable of destroying their very will. Ruler shook his head in a resigned tone, it would be his task to summon these unfortunate spirits, these servants.

Falling into one of 7 classes these beings could be summoned:

Saber

Archer

Lancer

Rider

Caster

Assassin

and

Berserker.

Ruler being the only exception.

Though there was still one perplexing piece of the puzzle left unanswered. The five previous wars had been held in Fuyuki, what had changed this time? Ruler mused as he mentally browsed through the notes the grail had provided him. Meticulously calling each detail with brilliant precision. The Matou and Tohsaka lineages had both abruptly stopped after the 5th war as both heirs refused to bear children, the Einzburns seemingly had been eradicated entirely in a horrific slaughter. The three founding families had finally crumbled and with them the ties to Fuyuki. Sensing this the Grail instead cast it's net out wide with the intent of selecting members from around the globe. Ruler smiled, what a mess he had been sent to clear up. Massaging his temples Ruler slowly started to walk into the centre clearing, nearing the lions. Lightly laughing he smiled proudly 'A war is to be held in my city. So shall be it. With all my power I will protect London and its people.' With a final puff of his pipe and a dramatic whirl of his cape, Ruler dispersed into the air. The first command seals had finally emerged, it was time he set to work.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - An Inspector Calls

Tensions was slowly but surely rising. Leylines overflowing and drowning the city. Magi were running wild as their magical circuits surged with vigour. The presence of Ruler had become troublesome very quickly for the law keepers of this complex. News was spreading like wildfire across the country as the vultures all swarmed to the river desperate to participate in the bloodshed, like hyenas to a corpse. They spoke with glee as the potential spectacle before them could become their reality. Selfish desires and wishes threatening to poison the city itself. Lord El Melloi rubbed his temples in frustration as he slowly pieced together the information.

'Shit'

'Why here?' he whined exasperatedly. 'How?' he questioned as he threw his papers onto the ornate desk in front of him, a mountain of paperwork promptly collapsing onto the floor.

There was no doubt about it. A ruler class servant had been seen in London, seemingly sightseeing. Waver cringed as he saw Ruler posing on top of a gondola, how had he not been noticed? One doesn't freely climb the London Eye and not get arrested unless they use magecraft. He sifted through more material, more photos of Ruler dramatically posing in front of national landmarks. He would have to thank Flat for his surprising subtlety later. The fact that Ruler was roaming London made him pale slightly as he poured himself a stiff drink and lit a cigarette. He could already hear the elders complaining but he merely shrugged it off. A Holy Grail War would be conducted here in London, what an awful location to choose he thought to himself. Groaning in defeat he slumped back into his chair, drink motionless as he did so. Downing the liquor in one he turned to the window, what benefit could come of such a cruel ritual?

As if sensing his bother, Ruler merely smiled as he stood perfectly balanced atop a crane overlooking the city. The first command seals had finally manifested themselves, they called to him, their soft soothing voice guiding him as he effortlessly waltzed across the London skyline. Like a firefly in the night sky. The rush of wind, and the howling of the traffic gave him an adrenaline rush, it filled him with an excitement he couldn't contain. It burst from him as a smirk couldn't help but creep across his lips. He leapt from building to building, slipping through the night. The voices calling out to him, they wanted to see him. Repeating the same line, as if by mantra they endlessly repeated. 'Scotland Yard, Scotland Yard, Scotland Yard,' Ruler's eyes widened in disbelief as he closed the distance between them. Memories flooded his mind as stories of his glory days filled the atmosphere, oh how they despised him for doing their job. How could he blame them, he was just of a higher calibre and that made them jealous. His prowess over them filled him with a childish glee. Overlooking the building he brought himself back to his senses, the voices emanated from the it, echoing and droning as they begged for his arrival. Straightening his tie, he dropped to the floor gracefully, as if gravity didn't affect him. Smiling he made his way to the front gate as his body started to dissipate.

The streets were running rampant. People wild as they stole and slaughtered each other. Everyday folk driven to crime by those surrounding them, those raising them, those meant to love them. He scrawled through report after report, running a scarred hand through messy blonde hair as bags hung from his eyes. John Smith. The head of Scotland Yard. The man now charged with taming London, keeping its people safe, keeping them sane. The surging leylines, their constant ebb and flow, it drilled into their heads as their circuits flared. Magi were being driven mad by the mana overflow, everyday people unable to handle having their circuits forcefully activated were collapsing in the very streets he patrolled. This madness would have to stop. Glancing over at his wrist he wistfully sighed, a band of 3 perfectly aligned rectangles covered his wrist. They formed a geometric bracelet on his skin as they pulsated and glowed. They throbbed and ached as his eyes stung.

Looking at his watch, 4am, Mrs Smith wouldn't be impressed. Stretching out he stood in the window overlooking the night. He was a man of tall stature standing at 6 foot 5. His body toned and scarred from years of countless service, groomed yet rough hands scratched at his emerging beard. His shoulder length hair greasy and matted hung from his head as he ran his finger through it, in a poor attempt to comb the mess. His cerulean eyes piercing the night as he gruffly coughed. His coat rested loosely on his shoulders as he rummaged for a lighter.

'The Holy Grail War huh,' he finally spoke 'The Clock Tower warned me of such a thing,' looking down at his wrist, a dark red band of 3 identical rectangles forming a bracelet of sorts, 'I just never anticipated I would be apart of it myself'. Momentarily sorting himself out John strode towards the office door, opening it to be greeted by several other detectives. 'Team it is our duty to win this war and procure the Grail. We will protect this city and it's people at all costs.'

The detectives stiffened and gave an affirmative nod before following John as he made his way to the staircase. One of the detectives, a young lady stepped forward carrying a briefcase, hesitantly she handed the case to John who nodded back knowingly. Silently he took the case, opening it gently so he may peek at its contents. There it lay shining in the artificial light, a sliver of metal, a fragment.

'The Natural History Museum reserved it for us sir' the young lady spoke, John listening intently. 'The only condition for loaning it is that we return it to them after inspection.' she explained softly. Lifting the fragment into the air John squinted, his eyes tracing every ounce of the fragment. Would this be enough?

'Be careful with that, it's a precious relic you know?' a sharp voice cut through the silence. On instinct he grasped the piece, pocketing it as he reached for his handgun. His surrounding detectives doing the same as they all aimed their firearms at the now present target. A light laughing rung through the deathly silent air as Ruler came into vision, the group tensing as he did so. Their trigger fingers becoming ever more twitchy. Stoically John's eyes pierced Ruler's as he felt a sweat emerging on his forehead. What an authority the man had.

'I am Ruler, overseer of the Holy Grail War, protector of the fallen masters' Ruler proclaimed, trying to hide his increasing sweating. Silently John carried on staring, his entourage becoming ever restless. 'I am here to accompany and guide you throughout your summoning, you are the first master to acquire their command seals' Ruler elaborated. Stepping forward John extended a hand,

'If you truly are no threat Ruler then you will shake my hand' John commanded as he approached the servant, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Gingerly Ruler extended his own, firmly grasping John's. Seemingly pleased by the exchange John stepped back 'You may accompany us Ruler, you seem legitimate.' Once again clenching the shred of metal the group slid down the halls and stairs as they silently entered an elevator. Whilst stuffy none complained, they were anxious for what was about to transpire.

'You understand what that is don't you?' Ruler inquired as they filed out of the stuffy metal box into the darkness. John merely raised an eyebrow in contempt as he strutted into the darkness in front of them.

'Excalibur' he stood motionless, 'This is a fragment of Excalibur, the holy sword from the lake, The sword of King Arthur' he explained in a blasé fashion, somewhat shocking Ruler. How could someone be so apathetic about such a relic? 'Being summoned in Britain will increase his power exponentially' John continued as he used the fragment to cut open his palm. Slathering his fingers in the gushing scarlet liquid he motioned to the floor. Setting about their work, the detectives flicked on the lights as John started to inscribe runes and symbols into the floor. Meticulously drawing each symbol before moving onto the next. With grace he completed a summoning circle before Ruler who stood in silent astonishment. He had no need to help the man who went about such a ritual with indifference.

Once satisfied John placed the now bloodied fragment in the centre before making his way back to the group. Checking his watch he nodded to the other detectives, Ruler checking his own. 4:30 AM this group moved with surprise pace. Taking a deep breath, John closed his eye and raised his arm towards the circle,

'Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce.

Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!' John roared with a rather unusual passion, his eyes glowed as he energetically recited the mantra.

The room glowed a blinding white, cutting through the darkness as the circle started to dissipate, the ground shook as all but Ruler and John were shaken to their feet. His wrist pulsated as he merely focused on the miracle happening before him. Ruler watched in stunned silence as the light filled the room, what a beautiful sight to behold. His circuits surged as he struggled to maintain hold of the ritual, his body shook as he roared once again in victory. Before him stood an imposing figure. I giant clad in a shining armour, piercing yellow eyes shone in the dark as their flowing golden mane bellowed in a storm of their own creation. Silently, motionlessly they stood there. John bowed before the giant, their yellow eyes not once blinking. Raising one hand out in front of them, the giant's began to glow a golden light as a metallic substance began to form and weave around their gauntlet, it twisted and contorted forming a gigantic lance around their hand. John watched in heavy dread and anticipation as the armoured monster looked down on him,

'King Artoria, I am your loyal servant I shall be your loyal subject as you reclaim your country' John echoed. Artoria merely nodded before she turned to inspect the room she had been summoned in.

Her armour gave her a fearsome appearance, truly fitting of the Lion King. Her armoured helmet took on the form of a ferocious wild cat as a mane of hair flowed out from it, covering her head and shoulders in a majestic lock of fur. Jagged and pronounced fangs jutted from the mouthpiece of the helmet as her yellow eyes glowed from within the visor. Her pauldrons splayed out diagonally as yet more bellowed from them, forming a regal cape of sorts to compliment her armour. Her breastplate, rather pronounced for a king, slanted forward creating a spike that rose from her chest. Her battle skirt, covered in thick plates of shining armour flowed whenever she turned or moved, her hips in turn were adorned by yet more golden fur and metal hip plates. Finally her metal armoured boots crunched with each step on the ground. The cracked the ground with each weighted step. The armour rose to her knees where it once again slanted forward creating knife-like spikes that shot out dramatically. Her lance, heavy and forceful gently rested in her hand as she aimlessly wondered inspecting her new surroundings in silence.

Deathly silent the whole time Ruler finally spoke up

'I pronounce you John Smith to be the first master to registered in this Holy Grail War. My your servant Artoria Pendragon lead you to victory.' With dramatic flare Ruler finished his declaration, turning to John he smiled. Placing a hand on his shoulder he quickly dissipated leaving the master and servant alone. Sneaking a look at the wandering Artoria he gulped slightly, how was he going to explain this to Mrs Smith?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now.

Ruler was peacefully waltzing the streets of London once again, the night sky lit up by the bustling traffic below. The city glowed ambiently among the choking darkness. The summoning had gone surprisingly smoothly he mused to himself. Artoria. What a fearsome servant to summon into this war. Then again John himself seemed a fearsome man, maybe the two would get along after all. Lost in thought Ruler was caught off guard by scent of food from below. He had been aimlessly wandering, now finding himself atop the the rooftops of Camden. The scent of freshly cooked meat and exotic vegetables filled his lungs as people below happily ate and conversed with each other. He could let loose once, surely? Promptly dispersing he reappeared from behind one of said food stands. It made him salivate slightly as he approached one of the vendors, his appearance brought a smile to their face.

'I love the costume sir, very fitting' The vendor complimented, Ruler laughing in response

'Tis elementary my dear, I'll have your finest cuisine,' he played along as the lady portioned out a serving for him. Thanking the lady he bid her adieu before disappearing into the crowd, all whilst munching on the chicken he had purchased. Apparently it was called karaage, or at least that's what he think she said. The crispy coating and succulent inside made his mouth water as it exploded with flavour. It was simply exquisite. His musings though were cut short by an serene voice that had started to fill his head.

The second command seals had manifested.

In despair that his meal was being cut short Ruler proceeded to wolf down the rest of his food before promptly dispersing into the air. They once again were repeating a location with an almost drone like consistency. They wouldn't stop, boring into his skull as they did so. 'Massachusetts, Massachusetts, Massachusetts,' Ruler frowned in slight frustration. That didn't help at all, Massachusetts was a large state after all. Was he going to have to scan the entire state for a single person? That was ludicrous. Why couldn't it have been more specific? Like Scotland Yard. Understanding the futility of his complaints Ruler straightened his, it was time he set off for work.

The village of Dunwich was a rather bizarre little place. A decrepit little town in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by seemingly endless woodland. A secluded little hideout that no one dared visit for their was a myth that surrounded the town. A myth of an unspeakable creature, a hideous object that once seen could not be unseen. Something lurked in this town, those unfortunate enough to see see such a thing were often labelled insane or liars for their stories. For these reasons the village had become clouded in mystery and obscurity, being lost in its own state. It didn't even show up on state maps. Noticing this however Ruler was unperturbed, if anything this made him want to look for the town even more. Though the voices became ever more present he couldn't ignore such an abnormality. Signalling for a taxi, Ruler made his decision. He would visit this town first, he had to start somewhere after all.

Ruler soon found himself walking by foot as the taxi driver refused to go any further. The pair had travelled to the far edge of rural Massachusetts and were now well and truly lost. Yet Ruler pressed on, the voices had become increasingly stronger, repeating their silly mantras as they bore it into his head. He could sense heavy use of magecraft as he seemingly traversed down this endless road. I had to go somewhere. He knew this kind of illusion well, it was painfully obvious to him that whatever was at play it was toying with him. He wiped sweat from his brow as carried on plodding forward, this illusion would eventually break, he was a servant after all. He wouldn't be defeated by something so trivial.

Inside the halls a pained howling echoed hollowly. Sorrowfully it cried and wailed as noises of squelching and splashing accompanied the horrific array. Blood stained the walls as the helpless victim screamed in agony, its nerves firing as neurons went into overdrive. Flesh rendered and splayed as the grizzly display only continued. The perpetrator merely smiled. A malefic, sickening grin has spread across their face as crimson liquid gushed and sprayed through the air. Lurching forward the figure proceeded to bite, and bite and bite. Each mouthful causing the pitiful thing to cry ever so more quietly. Innards slowly being consumed as the very lasts dregs of its life were eaten. Seemingly pleased the figure rose into the air, tendrils slapping the ground and slathering themselves in the liquid as it ascended higher into the room. Blood dripped from it's many orifices as eyes darted and blinked randomly, monstrous tongues licking the ground savouring every last drop.

Once seemingly finished the abomination sunk back into the ground, its trip of ecstasy finally reaching its limit as the mouths closed and the tongues dissolved. In turn the creature started to liquefy, becoming sludge as each eldritch appendage made contact with the stone floor becoming a pool of greyish slime. The pool pulsated and groaned as it writhed on the floor, humans limbs now in turn rising from the unholy mess. Feminine yet delicate arms reached out, clawing at the floor as it trying to pull themselves out of the ground. Fingernails rapidly taking on unnatural shades of red as more of the creature emerged from the slimy pit. It was a blonde haired woman of petite physique, her skin deathly white and pulled taught across her bones. Her body convulsed and writhed as it slowly rose to its feet. It's eyes glowed a dark crimson as they pierced through the darkness and grotesque murkiness. Slowly the figure made its way across the room, each step becoming more natural, becoming more purposeful.

Yvonne Dunwich. That was its name. That creature. Matriarch of the Dunwich family, the namesake of its own village. A magus family which specialised in transfiguration of unholy and eldritch proportions. Descendants of some inhuman object, their family goal is to once again reclaim the power their bloodline lost throughout the generations. For this they needed magic, true magic. To this end the family hunted down any artifact that would let them bypass the root, however none existed. None except one, an artifact seemingly lost to the Einzburns and their eradication, the Holy Grail. Oh how they craved it, how they needed it. So when news of a new Grail War was emerging the family went berserk. They needed to enter, they needed to win. The family pillaged and plundered any magical store they found, desperately searching for a catalyst they could use, anything even slightly magical. Even though none had command seals they needed to be prepared and within days of the searching their prayers were answered.

A contact from the Clock Tower, a rogue magi had plundered the personal belongings of a now deceased Kayneth El Melloi. Among them was a little box, containing seemingly nothing except a small specks of dirt. They had found their catalyst, all that had to do now was wait. Yvonne was branded with the marks of Grail, 3 command seals. Their plans were now coming to fruition, the head matriarch, the strongest of their magi had been selected.

Yvonne traversed the corridors as she slowly made her way to her bedroom. A trail of grey sludge following her as she walked with ever more ferocity. Kicking the door open she ran straight to the bathroom, the maids had already prepared her bath. Gently lowering herself into the tub, she soaked among the heavily scented water. The stench of death followed her everywhere she went, this water blessed by the local priest himself was meant to fend off such disgusting aromas, it wasn't very ladylike. As she cleaned herself she inspected her hand. Her command seals had covered her fingernails, they pulsated and glowed an unnatural red that not even varnish could hide. They were her proof that she was a master, that she was worthy. As the blood and sludge dripped from her body staining the now blackened water she exited the tub. The coolness of the water meeting the air sent a chill up her spine as she made her way towards the maids that were no preparing her clothes. Silently they dried her body and clothed her.

'Milady there is a guest waiting downstairs, they requested your presence' one of the maids explained. Yvonne in turn raised an eyebrow. They rarely ever had guests, let alone ones that had the nerve to summon the head matriarch.

'Who has such nerve? How dare they!' Yvonne snarled causing the maids to flinch.

'He claimed his name was Ruler and that he had an appointment with you.' The maid meekly elaborated. Yvonne's eyes widening as she realised who her guest was.

'Very well make us tea and invite our guest upstairs' she motioned.

Yvonne waited impatiently as she sat in her chair waiting for Ruler. She wore a red and white Victorian dress. She wore a heavy ruffled skirt that hung around her ankles. Her ruby slippers accompanied the skirt nicely and gave her a more innocent appearance. Immediately off put however by the crimson and pearl adorned corset that she wore, covering her waist and abdomen. The top of her dress too was ruffled and heavy, protecting her modesty. She finished the attire with a cute red bow that she wore around her collar. Inspecting her command seals she almost didn't notice Ruler enter the room. Ruler struggled to control his gag reflex upon seeing her. Her stench was so strong, the scent of innards and death were overwhelming, such a horrific aroma to be a part of. However being the gentleman he was, Ruler remained unfazed making his way to the chair opposite that Yvonne had gestured to. She had prepared a small table upon which sat a pot of tea and 2 Bone China teacups. With the grace of a royal she poured them both a cup before gently handing one over to Ruler as he took his seat. Politely thanking her he took a sip, early grey, at least she had good taste he thought to himself.

'I believe you know why I am here Lady Yvonne?' Ruler questioned as he continued to sip away. Yvonne lightly nodded 'Yes you're here to register me as a master correct Ruler? Though please forgive me I was expecting someone else' Yvonne bluntly admitted. Ruler laughing in response

'Yes I am not the typical Ruler am I dear,' He laughed heartily as he continued to drink, 'Though I assure you I am still very capable,' he suddenly deadpanned. Yvonne silently nodding once again 'My apologies,' she merely smiled. 'Are you here to accompany me as I summon my servant Ruler?' she inquired as the pair proceeded to down their tea. Noticing the slightly awkward tone in the air.

'Only if you are willing Lady Yvonne, shall you request privacy I shall wait here,' Ruler explained, he understood for some that summoning was a personal task.

'That won't be necessary Ruler you may accompany me and appraise the ritual for yourself,' Yvonne smiled back. Taking the offer Ruler rose from his chair as Yvonne made her way to the door 'Please follow me,' she gestured. Bowing slightly as he did so Ruler followed her to a separate room. The stench was even worse in this room, forcing Ruler to throw up in his mouth as he struggled to maintain composure. What unholy acts were committed in this room? Turning on the lights it revealed a perfectly assembled summoning circle that had been inscribed into the stone floor. Blood had been used to fill in the crevices as innards filled the circle itself. Delicately skipping through the circle Yvonne placed a little box in the centre, causing Ruler to question where she got it from.

Raising her arm into the air she began her own incantation, she spoke her words n a language in a language that couldn't help but give Ruler chills. He couldn't understand why but on some primal level her words disturbed him, they were uncanny, inhuman. He shivered as she rehearsed the lines of her mantra perfectly. The circle on the flaw began to glow a bright red as the ground shook beneath them, the light rapidly filling with a bright light, blinding the pair. Among the radiance a voice called out

'Are you my master? Are you the lord I swear fealty to?'

Before the pair stood a figure, his face radiant like the sun. He had locks of swept back black hair, with a single strand laying front of his face. His bright orange eyes filled the air with a warm glow as they distinguished themselves among the light. His toned body was clad in a green crop top that covered his left arm, he wore dark green shorts that were bound at his knees giving them a baggy appearance. His right hand was covered in a brown leather gauntlet whilst his left arm was adorned by a blue pauldron and gauntlet that were both accentuated with gold highlights. He wore brown knee length boots that rose up covering his shorts, his feet in turn covered by blue armoured boots which in turn were highlighted with gold. In his left hand he held a bright yellow sword, its luminous glow pleasing to the eye, though for some unknown reason half the blade had been bound and wrapped in a dark purple cloth seemingly concealing it's true appearance. More prominent however was the blade in his right hand, much larger and menacing in appearance. It glowed a deep red from underneath its cloth prison. What confused Ruler however was that all these details paled in comparison to a certain feature, something he just couldn't for the life of him look away from. On his face lay a single mark, whatever he did it just drew him in.

'I am Saber! I swear loyalty to my master!' It spoke firmly, eliciting a silent nod from Yvonne who in turn was stunned by the servant's appearance. Taking her hand he kissed it before turning to face Ruler 'And who are you? A fellow knight?' Saber questioned. Lightly laughing Ruler responded

'Sadly I am not, I am the Ruler class servant overseeing this war. It is my job to ensure all servants and masters stay in accordance with the rules' Ruler explained, only getting a solemn yet affirmative head shake from Saber. 'Yvonne Dunwich you are officially the second master to enter the Holy Grail Way. Now you must make your way to London as will the other masters. May your servant Saber bring forth your wish.' With a bow Ruler dispersed, his job now done.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Lord El Melloi's Frustration

Of course this would happen. Of course. Why wouldn't it? This is how these things normally end up. For goodness sake why him? It literally could have picked anyone and it chose him. Of course it would. He wanted no part of this disgusting conflict, he had left that cursed place long ago and had no interest in dredging back up its gruesome past. He glanced over at his cabinet, the only notable piece of furniture in his apartment. The room was spacious yet rather blank, he was a minimalist preferring to keep the space empty. Except for a small kitchen, all he had was an old sofa he had taken from his office, its red velvet lining worn and smelling distinctly of tobacco. Accompanying this was his overly large television with a plethora of different consoles plugged into it, he enjoyed his video games after all. Finally to finish his trifecta he had a rather ornate cabinet that stood in the corner of his living room, its frame was made of thick oak stained red. Completely empty save for a little wooden box that was sealed shut, a single piece of cloth was visible from its glass viewing window. It was clearly precious to him in some capacity.

He sank further into the depths of his sofa as he whined and groaned.

'Shit,' a single word escaped his lips as he continued to smoke like a chimney, the plume bellowing out of his window as his cigarette continued to burn away little by little. Lord El Melloi II was not impressed. Not impressed at all. Looking at his hand he once again groaned. Pulsating and glowing, ebbing and throbbing, 3 command seals had etched themselves into his hand. Taking on the appearance of a chariot wheel the glowed with a fierce intensity. Lord El Melloi didn't care much for them however, 'You could've at least given me an interesting design you stupid cup,' he complained as he sulked on his sofa. The velvet cushioning squishing ever so quietly under his weight. It was only a matter of time before Ruler would show up and start asking questions, he even had a catalyst he mused to himself. In fact he had several stowed away in the Clock Tower, though only an idiot would use those ones he thought to himself in a snarky fashion.

He was not happy at all about being picked, he had a feeling it would happen too. From what his research had shown the grail was seemingly picking its masters at random, though the servants and classes it was giving them was interesting. Only 2 had been summoned but he instantly recognised the pair. How could he not? Merely musing to himself Waver was cut from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Lazily rising from his seat he walked towards the door, cigarette dangerously close to being a tiny stub. Looking through the peephole he once again groaned, Ruler had arrived. Opening the door he greeted Ruler with a sulky grunt before walking back to the living room, leaving the rather apprehensive servant to invite himself in.

'Lord El Melloi I presume you understand why I…' Ruler awkwardly began.

'Firstly its Lord El Melloi II and you will refer to me as such, and secondly yes I know why you're here,' Waver abruptly and impatiently cutting in. Ruler was stood in the centre of the living room as Waver payed him very little attention. This was certainly the most awkward it had been so far for him, he could tell Waver was having a bad day. Tentatively Ruler piped up 'Do you have a servant you wish to register, Lord El Melloi II?' Making sure to use his full title. Waver seemingly now interested raised an eyebrow.

'No I do not,' he answered honestly surprising Ruler, 'In fact I have no intention of participating in this silly little war at all. In fact I have several questions for you Ruler.' Waver continued. Ruler quickly realising the situation he was getting himself into pulled out his pipe gesturing to Waver 'Do you mind?' he asked politely, Waver in turn merely gesturing to his cigarette he was lighting, giving Ruler the go ahead. Both men stood there in silence, taking a moment to relish in the sweet bliss their addiction brought them both.

Finally after several moments passed Ruler's face became serious 'I understand you have many questions Lord El Melloi II…'

'Please call me Waver,'

'...Waver so let us start with the most pressing issue.' Ruler pointed to Waver's hand 'I understand you wish to relinquish your command seals, yes?' Waver simply nodded in response.

'I have no desire to participate in this war, I made a promise last time I participated and I fully intend to uphold it.' Waver stated bluntly, taking Ruler's silence as acknowledgement.

'You understand what it means don't you? I'm sure you do but I must ask out of obligation.' Ruler inquired, Waver's solemn face was all the answer he needed, with a click of his fingers the marks on Waver's hand rapidly dissipated. Waver unflinching the whole time. 'Now I understand you have several questions for me yes?' Waver's brows furrowed,

'Yes I do.'

'Why is a sixth Holy Grail War taking place at all?'

'It's a test of the Grail's systems, to ensure they still work properly,'

'Why would they need testing? What happened to it?'

'It was corrupted, a servant was dragged into it damaging it's systems,'

'Sounds like you're covering something up but I'll take it for now. Why London?'

'The Thames provides an abnormally strong leyline, this allows for the summoning of the grail without an Einzburn homunculus,'

'I smell bullshit,'

'It is true, it's why the leylines all over the city have flooded, it allows servants to fight at full strength so the grail may absorb them fully,'

'Still smells like shit but I guess it's better than nothing,'

'Any other questions?'

'Yes one more,'

'Go on,'

'These servants, is there a pattern to them? The coincidence is too much,'

'That I cannot answer, I believe that answer lies solely with the grail,'

'Cheap.'

The room now fully smoked out cut the pair from the conversation. Smoke wafted through the air as a slight smog had blanketed the room. Ruler had purposely evaded answering his questions properly, it only further frustrated him. The rapid pace of it all however was rather humorous he thought. In only a matter of seconds he had not only lost his command seals but Ruler had successfully evaded all his questions despite them both knowing he was withholding information. He didn't like not knowing, it only angered him. Seemingly having had enough he rose from his chair, walking off into the kitchen. Ruler puzzled waited for him to return as he continued to puff at his pipe. Seconds later Waver walked back in carrying two glasses and a bottle, popping the lid Ruler's eyes widened. The scent of brandy cutting through the thick aroma of tobacco, looking down at Waver he watched as the man poured them both a glass.

After he was done he passed a glass to Ruler before raising his own into the air.

'Here's to your shitty war, don't kill my students,' Waver growled as the pair downed their drinks.

Walking back through the door he had entered Ruler sighed what a fellow he was. The famed Lord El Melloi II. What a fellow indeed.

* * *

Apologies for the slower upload speed this chapter, I am at work so I only have time to write once I get home. I wanted to try a different tone with this chapter, I wanted it to mimic the frustration that Waver was feeling, almost as if it was from his perspective. I hope you all didn't mind the more rapid speed and slight change of pace. It was meant to be a slightly humorous tone from the previous serious tones the other 3 chapters had set, just a moment of levity. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated as I'm trying to learn how to make the tonal shifts less jarring. Especially because of a certain Master and Servant pair being introduced later.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage

Staggering out into the street they clutched their head. This was the second time this month they had been admitted into that damned place. It was unfair, why couldn't they leave them be? Looking at their arms, one could understand why. As they staggered through the corridors one could easily tell why. Bandages covering their arms rose from their knuckles up to their elbows. Freshly wrapped, taught and clean. It was the second time that month they had crashed like this. Looking at their wrists it was all too abundantly clear, beneath the bandages ugly, thick scars littered their forearms. Cuts that had gone too deep, each failed attempts at one stage or another. Their fingers, laced with grooves and cuts stung with each movement as if their skin was trying to pull away. The scent of surgical alcohol clung to them as they tried to remove the now stuck bandages, oh how it hurt to have them stick like this.

They continued to make their way down the clinical halls as they made their way to the main exit with an all too concerning familiarity. Their old and worn high top shoes made squeaking noises as the rubber stuck to the recently buffed floors. Their black cargo trousers hung heavily from their hips as they swayed with each step. Their long blue sweatshirt clung to them as they continued to struggle, only weighed down further by the thick orange body warmer that covered them. Their mess of thick black hair, now matted and greasy kept falling in front of their face, irritating their ever increasingly tired eyes. Clearly visible black bags hung from their eyelids as their dull grey eyes surveyed the corridor in front of them. Though the nurses had discharged them they were concerned about 3 red bruises that had started developing on their abdomen. They were bright red and seemingly pulsating.

As they left the hospital their stomach started to churn as they vomited on the floor in front of them, they couldn't even remember how they got those bruises but oh did they hurt and ache. The nurses theorised they must've fallen as they black out, hitting their stomach in the process. As the carried along their way they strained to remember the events that had transpired. They had crashed again, their meds had run out and they couldn't replace them. Last night they had had another meltdown. Their skin crawled just thinking about it. Horrific images of blood and gore filling their mind as they made their way onto the bus, next stop Fuyuki.

Name: Ikiru Kibō . Patient number 292005. Diagnosis is post traumatic stress syndrome, schizophrenia and depression. Police reports state that on December 12th 1994 they were found heavily injured and profusely bleeding by an unidentified young girl who brought them to Fuyuki General Hospital. Believed to be a victim of a serial killer who was running rampant at the time. This individual was later identified as Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Despite heavy injuries to their abdomen, arms and legs none were fatal and after major corrective surgery Ikiru was set to be discharged. However due to the nature of the incidents witnessed Ikuru was admitted for psychological therapy where they described scene of torture and murder at the hands of a cruel 'wizard' and his son. Itis believed these are delusions that they're mind created to deal with the trauma. Though a key witness in the case Ryuunosuke Uryuu, his own murder still remains a mystery.

Ruler grimaced as he read through the files, such a sad fate for someone so young he thought to himself. Working with the Clock Tower was seemingly yielding results. Informants from Fuyuki had sent details of new potential master candidates, the reports indicated that in fact command seals were seemingly forming within Ikiru. This thought made Ruler slightly sick, why would the grail wis to pick such a candidate? Hadn't they suffered enough. When the voices had started again alerting him of new command seals he knew it was a bad omen when they revealed the new master was to be located in Fuyuki itself. He was all too familiar with the tragedy that had been the 5th Holy Grail War and especially the 4th. How the curse of Angra Mainyu has caused the city to go up in unquenchable black flames. How the Grail had chosen a serial killer of people to be a master. His brows furrowed as he tried to piece together the events currently happening, it was clear Ikiru would not be capable to participate in this war, in fact it would be cruel. They had suffered enough from the previous one, or was that the point? Was this the grail's plan?

Thanking Flat who has passed him said documents Ruler turned to the window. Despite not even being a member of the Clock Tower they had given him an office to make his base of operations. It had taken a lot of pleading on his part to even get in. Something he was sure Waver only allowed because he was fed up of hearing him whine. Flat enthusiastically saluted before leaving the room, it was rather spacious with little paper work, the complete opposite of Waver's. His only payment for such a place was that he would have to provide a lecture once a month, something Ruler was more than happy to provide. The students had taken to calling him Professor Watson, he was in charge of alchemical research. Something Waver believed he would be more than capable of handling. Sifting through the documents once more Ruler left his office, traversing the halls until he found Waver's. Silently entering he was greeted with a scowl. As usual Waver was smoking as he read through research papers, he was currently reading Flat's paper on thaumaturgical theories, the boy was a prodigy with talents far beyond that of his age, but his handwriting was atrocious. Looking up he noticed the serious look on Ruler's face, the man had something to say.

'I presume you read the report of the next master candidate?'

'...Yes…...what will you do? You can't seriously let them participate can you?' Waver asked solemnly. Indeed he had looked through the report, having seen the crimes of that murderer first hand Waver could only imagine what that poor child had witnessed.

'I intend to stop them from participating if I can…..'

'Can't you just remove their seals like you did with me?'

'Yes but only if a Master willingly relinquishes them of their own volition may I do so,' Ruler explained, gaining a sad expression from Waver. 'I will leave for Fuyuki now in order to chat with them.' Waver nodding in approval. With that Ruler left Waver's office heading down the corridor before he dispersed into the air, this wouldn't be easy.

Ikiru writhed as they sat in the bus. Images of horror and blood filling their head as their stomach growled and ached. Their bruises had only gotten worse, it didn't make any sense. Lifting their shirt, seemingly unaware of the other people surrounding them on the bus, their fears were confirmed. The bruises were no longer just red, they were glowing and pulsating. Long and thin in shape they had taken on a bizarre shape, shocking even the now increasingly confused crowd they had attracted. The marks ran as 2 red lines that stretched from the bottom of their chest all the way to their abdomen where they made contact with a crescent shaped marking that covered their navel. Ikiru was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening, they didn't recall ever getting a tattoo, and bruises wouldn't even be able to taken on unnatural shapes like this. Lowering their shirt they exited the bus making their way home. Their apartment was only a small place. 3 rooms in total composing of a bedroom, bathroom and living room. Though cramped it served them well.

Walking to the fridge the opened it grabbing at a small box of natto that had been brewing there for a few days. They hadn't been allowed to eat at the hospital so they were starving. Promptly microwaving the box they sat at the table ready to eat their meal when they heard a knock at the door. Shivers ran up their spine as they instinctively hid under the table.

'Ikiru please don't be alarmed I've come to talk to you,' a pleasant voice rang from behind the door, 'Please may I come in?'. It was Ruler, he was stood outside hoping Ikiru would answer the door. Yet there was only silence. Ikiru remained silent as they hid under the table. 'I wanted to talk to you, I believe your story. I mean that honestly. Ikiru remained sceptical as they edged towards the door. Looking through the peephole they were met by Ruler who awkwardly smiled as he tried to make himself look warm. With the door on latch Ikiru opened the door ajar to inspect Ruler, seemingly satisfied they finally opened the door letting Ruler in.

Walking into the dingy room Ruler followed as Ikiru sat back at the table to carry on eating their meal. In silence they scoffed the natto as Ruler merely minded his own. Once finished they turned looking at Ruler, it was clear Ruler's presence made them uncomfortable.

'What do you mean you believe me?' Ikiru questioned as their head throbbed. Ruler taken aback by the sudden question responded.

'That wizard you saw. He wasn't an illusion. He was real.' Ruler explained, unsure of how to word his thoughts. Ikiru paled hearing him speak, clenching their head as they started to tremble and cry. 'I's terribly sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Ruler tried to comfort them as Ikiru struggled to keep composure. 'Their name was Bluebeard and they were a cruel, evil being,' Ruler continued softly. Ikiru merely looking up at him. 'They were in fact magic, they were a being called a servant, summoned to fight in a magic ritual which they used as an excuse to murder innocents.' Ruler elaborated, 'You were one of his victims.' Ruler paused as a lump formed in his throat. 'I understand you were rescued by a little girl who you claimed was a wizard too. I believe that was entirely the case Ikiru,' Ruler was trying his best not to choke on his words. This was much harder than he imagined. The grail had done this. It had destroyed this innocent child's life.

'What do you mean? I'm so confused,' Ikiru rambled as they tried to slowly piece the information they were given.

'In 1994 there was a magic ritual in Fuyuki called the Holy Grail War in which 7 magi and their servants, magic beings they summon to battle in their place, fought to the death.' Ruler explained as best he could, 'Bluebeard was one of these servants summoned.' Ikuru crumbled hearing this, they clutched their head. Words they were told were lies, just delusions were rapidly being torn at the seams.

'What were they fighting over?' They growled, an anger brewing in them.

'The Holy Grail, a magic relic capable of granting wishes.'

'Who would believe bullshit like that?!' Ikiru explodes, a combination of tears and phlegm splattering everywhere. 'What fucking idiot would believe such a stupid fucking joke of a lie?!' Ikiru through their chair to the ground as they stood up. A combination of grief and anger overwhelming them.

Ruler looked up with a sorrowful and apologetic look. 'Im sorry, but it is true.' Ikiru's eyes wild with anger, Ruler paused clearly unable to speak.

'Spit it out! Say it!' They spat as they looked at Ruler grief stricken.

'Those bruise marks you have, they're called command seals. They are proof that the Grail has chosen you as a potential master for the next Holy Grail War. I'm sorry.' Ruler explained looking at the ground the whole time. Ikiru stumbled, chuckling as they backed away from Ruler.

'This is a joke, some setup to make fun of me because I'm crazy. You think I'm that stupid.' Ikiru snapped as they backed further away from Ruler. Ruler in turn could only express sorrow as he struggled himself to remain calm.

'I'm not joking. I am telling the truth and only the truth. I swear on my true name that I am.' Ruler insisted. 'I recommend you do not participate, I implore you to let me remove your command seals so you may be free of this.' Ruler pleaded with Ikiru.

'Leave this house.' Ruler looked shocked, Ikiru only looking at him coldly. 'I should have never let you in. People like you only do this to make fun of me. Leave now or I will call the police. Don't come back.' Ikiru's mood shift made Ruler cautious it was clear that whatever medication they had taken was wearing off and they were becoming ever increasingly unreasonable. Their trembling and convulsing was panic inducing to watch. There was nothing he could do. They wouldn't listen anymore. Apologising curtly he quickly left the apartment before Ikiru could grab the phone, dissipating into the air not long after.

Waver was in the middle of marking exam papers when Ruler crashed back into his office, slightly trembling. Looking up he noticed the grim expression that crept across his face.

'They wouldn't listen Waver,' Ruler almost stuttered, 'They're hurting so badly and they won't listen to me. I'm trying to help.' Ruler choked a little trying to maintain his composure in front of the other gentleman. Rising from his chair with a heavy sigh he lit a cigarette, offering one to Ruler as he did so. The servant gladly accepting.

'Of course they won't listen, would you have believed them if the roles were reversed?'

'No…..I...guess not,' Ruler admitted. Waver simply raising an eyebrow as he poured them both a stiff drink.

'Come now Ruler you have a war to manage, you can't be getting worked up over this,' Waver casually explained.

'One of my roles is to protect masters that have no servant…'

What if they did have one? What would you do then?' Questioned Waver. Ruler went silent, Waver was right. He had no reason to get worked up, Masters were likely to die in this war no matter who they were. He had to remain impartial, logical. He was letting his emotions get the better of him. Gently thanking thanking Waver he downed his drink in one.

'Please may I have another?' Waver raising an eyebrow yet again.

'Have mine I'm still marking work.' Handing Ruler his glass Waver sat back in his chair, cigarette in mouth, as he continued his reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Weapons and arts are but an opening act. True heroes kill with their eyes

It had just gone 3am. He had been typing for well over 4 hours now. That's what happens when you leave assignments too late though. He cursed his laziness as he drank his 7th cup of coffee. He was going to have to power through the night again. The light from his monitor reflected off his glasses giving him a rather humorous appearance. His glasses were large and circular with thick black rims. His shoulder length brown hair had been tied up and held in place by a hair clip he found lying around his roommate's things. She was out at her boyfriend's so he was sure she wouldn't mind. He wore an oversized lilac sweater with sleeves so long they covered his hands, forcing him to bunch them at his elbows. To accompany these he wore black tracksuit bottoms that hung from his hips loosely and neon pink socks. Listening to music as he did so he scrolled through the pages of his text book trying to find the right quotes, he had been caught out for this last time and had no intention of failing another assignment. His parents had gotten real angry last time that had happened. Gustav Flug was this student's name. Sole heir of the Flug magus family. A subsidiary magus family that had become renowned in Germany and the Netherlands for their magecraft textbooks. The Flugs produced the highest quality of magical tomes to be found throughout Europe, even envied by the Tohsaka's for their skill in this craft, though they'd never admit it. Gustav however was the black sheep among this lineage of book makers. He possessed no aptitude for magecraft whatsoever, making him an embarrassment to the family, a laughing stock. How could someone so incapable be born into such a family, even if it wasn't a main branch. His parents though embarrassed would never admit it to their son, even among mages they at least had some decency. Instead they pushed for him to go into law, the family wanted to branch out its industry a little and law seemed a natural route for them considering their record keeping capabilities. So Gustav seemed like the perfect fit. He hated it, it was so boring for him. Just text book after textbook. They even moved him to Cologne so he'd be able to walk to university and back, so he couldn't really say no. Caught up in his work he didn't even notice the faint tapping at his window.

It all happened all so fast. One minute he was typing up his assignment, the next he was on the floor. Turning around to reach a book he had left on his bed he was greeted by 3 men all wearing ski masks. Instinctively he panicked moving backwards, throwing all his books onto the floor with him. Though he wasn't fast enough. The 3 of them stood there, each armed with a rifle and hunting knife. The centre man was much more imposing being a good foot taller than the other two who seemed tiny in comparison. The giant lunged forward hitting Gustav in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking Gustav clean of his feet as he collided with the wall and then with the ground. His head spinning he looked up trying to fathom what was happening, everything was going too fast. Trying to get back to his feet the scrawnier looking man on the right kicked him hard in the shoulder, completely decking him. Gustav hit the wall hard as he start coughing. The other two had left the room, they were scouring the place. Pulling out draws and throwing paperwork everywhere. What were they looking for? Angry yells could be heard from outside his room as the larger man once again entered clearly infuriated about something. He grabbed Gustav by his arm dragging the man to his feet before dragging him into the living room. Kicking him in the back of the leg he forced Gustav onto his knees. Angrily yelling at Gustav about something, though Gustav had no clue. His head was spinning and he was losing consciousness quickly. The larger man turned to the scrawny man from earlier, yelling something about kicking him near the head or something. Gustav puzzled as the chaos ensued about him, trying to piece what they were looking for. Money? He could just hand it to them. Clothes? Well they just threw his everywhere. Tech? Well they ignored his PC.

Rapidly the larger man once turned again to Gustav, this time he was gently slapping him in the face. This slightly brought him back to his sense as he locked eyes with the ski mask. 'Where is it?! Where is it Flug?!' He barked at the semi conscious student. Flug? Why did he know his name? Oh. These weren't regular home invaders. No. These particular criminals were also magi, or at least knew of magecraft then. The realisation quickly sinking in Gustav gulped.

'W-where's w-w-what?'Gustav tentatively asked, afraid of being kicked again. The man looked at him almost in mock amazement before promptly punching him in the gut causing him to throw up. The bile burned at his throat as his eyes stung and wept.

'Where's your fucking book?! All Flugs have one don't they?!' The giant yelled at him. That was true, all members of the Flug family had their own personal tome upon which their magic crest was implanted. This allowed the family to record their crest without it ever losing power. It also meant these books were rather powerful, and could fetch a good price. A very good price. Gustav's mind started to race, he may not be a good magus but at least he was smart. Only magi would know about this, in particular magi from large and influential families, it wasn't something the Flugs just shared after all. There was but one issue however, since Gustav knew no magecraft he was not given a book. His family refused to give him one.

'I-I-I d-don't have o-one,' Gustav spluttered honestly, almost pleading, 'I'm that awful of a mage my family refuse to give me one I'm telling the truth!' He begged the man that was towering over him.

In response all the man did was laugh, in fact it's fair to say it was borderline hysterical laughter. 'Hear that boy's little Flug here says he hasn't got one?' Suddenly his emotions flipped, in an instant he deadpanned, right hooking Gustav in the jaw. Breaking it. Gustav hit the ground like a dead animal. The sudden outburst even caused the other two men in the room to flinch. Gustav sobbed, it hurt. It hurt so bad it was unreal. Bruises already forming as the impact was enough to even caused a nosebleed. The giant picked him up by his hair causing Gustav to wail in pain as his hair was pulled from his head.

'Where is it faggot! Where is your fucking book Flug!' the giant hissed. He was beyond furious now and it was terrifying. The other two men were starting to panic as the man's outburst only increased. Pointing his gun at the two 'Don't you fucking bail now!' he threatened. That was enough for the pair to go stiff. Pointing the rifle at Gustav he once again threatened the now bloody pulp that was becoming of the poor man. Gustav couldn't open his left eye it had completely swollen and his bleeding lips made it hard to talk or even breathe. Looking up at the man in a pleading fashion.

'I dont have one,' he cried 'and even if I did it wouldn't be here. It would be in a vault.' He tried to reason with the man. Suddenly turning calm the giant looked at him, ordering the other two to lift Gustav into the air he told them to search him for a key. The men patted and prodded him only producing his apartment key before they threw him back to the ground. The two then went off to search the room yet again in pursuit of a key.

'This would be so much easier if you were just honest from the beginning,' the man laughed in a joking tone as he knelt down by Gustav. The poor boy was now a crumpled mess on the floor. Once the men came back however his mood soured as they couldn't produce a key. 'Where is it Flug?' Gustav remained silent. The man kicked him hard in the gut causing Gustav to yell out in pain. 'Come on Flug tell me!' he kicked the boy again. Gustav still remained silent. 'Don't play dead Flug!' The man gripped his hair yet again causing Gustav to cry out in pain.

'The kitchen! It's in the kitchen! Behind the boiler! Gustav begged them to stop. The man let go of his head. 'Wasn't that hard was it Flug?' the man jested. It was a lie though. There was indeed a key but it was only his locker key, Gustav had kept it there to stop his roommate eating his lunch during studying. He just hoped it would make them leave, give him time to call the police. The man walked into the kitchen pulling out the key, taking one look at it his rage overcame him. Punching a hole in the boiler door he turned back around, heading for straight for Gustav he picked the man up by his throat and pinned him to the wall.

Choking the man as he did so, he proceeded to knee Gustav in the groin causing his to howl in agony.

'You think I'm fucking joking Flug! You think I'm fucking around?' The man was ballistic, his spit like napalm against Gustav's skin. The pain was causing him to black out, he couldn't keep conscious much longer. Suddenly all three men jumped back as Gustav slumped to the floor gasping for breath. Using what little energy it had his magic circuits burst into life, his arms and legs glowed a deep azure as lines traced up his body. A last ditch effort maybe the activation of his circuits would scare them? He couldn't use magecraft at all and it hurt badly to activate the few circuits he had. His nerves firing, pain blistering as he attempted to rise to his feet. As if on cue as he managed to flick his head up, a red band burst across his neck. A blinding crimson light filled the room as his magic circuits burnt. Taking one step forward suddenly his vision went black. What happened? What was that sound? Was that a gunshot? He slumped to the ground feeling very cold.

The three men in turn panicking and backing away. The larger man, the ringleader had fired at Gustav. With a shotgun round he hot a hole through Gustav throat causing the boy to splatter against the wall as his vocal cords covered the wall. Not like this. Not when we hadn't accomplished anything. He was so young. He hadn't lived his life yet. He hadn't fallen in love. He hadn't made any friends. His blood sprayed into the air as it painted his once white walls red. The light slowly fading from his eyes he looked back at the three men. The 2 smaller ones clearly horrified, terrified of what was happening. He couldn't quite tell what the big one was thinking though. His life slowly fading he couldn't help but sob like a child. He didn't want to die. Not yet. He couldn't give up.

'Will you accept the contract?' A soft voice cut through the chaos. Who was it speaking to?

'Gustav Flug, will you accept the contract?' the soft voice asked yet again. Against his better judgement Gustav listened, vision fading completely as he did so.

'Yes'

A white light rapidly illuminated the room, quickly blinding the three men. On the wall behind Gustav a circle was materialising. The blood that has once stained the pristine tiles was slowly bubbling and pulsating as it formed a seal. Before the 3 men could properly react the circle suddenly lunged forward as figure burst out from within it. Almost as if it was crawling out from within the wall. Its skin was pale as snow, contrasting with its glowing scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce through to the very souls of the men. Its skin was lined with gold patterning. Its slim arms were adorned with shimmering gold armour, the armour almost skin-like in nature. It's body was clad in a black bodysuit that had seemingly burnt away at the chest revealing a ruby that protruded aggressively from its chest. Standing before them its full majesty came into view. Its legs from foot to thigh were clad in the same shimmering gold skin-like armour. The gold magnificently glowing. Golden earrings hung from his like that of royalty. A black plume scarf was wrapped around its neck, its fluffy and feather-like texture a large contrast from its other features. Attach to the scarf was a red ankle length cape that had seemingly ignited and was on fire. Completing his ensemble the figure had shoulder length hair in a very striking shade of red. Its fringe swept to the side giving it the visibility it desire.

It's scarlet eyes glowed and burned as it stared down the three men before slowly making its way forward.

'I am Rider and you have attempted to kill my master. If you leave now peacefully I shall spare your life.' The figure offered the three men. The large one in return opened fire on Rider but to his horror the bullets merely bounced off his body as if they were made of rubber. With time to react Rider lunged forward his cape igniting as the bottom of it started to morph becoming that of a wolf-like creature. The wolf swung forward bearing its fangs as it did so, flames billowing from its mouth. In one fell swoop it bit the head of the man that had fired, leaving the other 2 to sob and cry. One even urinating himself as they both turned to run, Rider watched as the pair jumped out of the window to get away.

Turning around Rider picked up Gustav in his arms, placing his fingers to his neck. It would seem you don't have long left at all master he sadly stated as he comforted the dying boy. He had mostly bled out by now and he couldn't breathe properly his throat was too damaged.

'Well then there is no time to waste Rider,' A voice cut in. It was Ruler. He appeared next to Rider pulling out several gadgets from is coat as he inspected the wounds Gustav had endured. 'I cannot have a master pass before the war has even begun Rider, that would be a breach of my duties.' Ruler stated as he started pressing random pads and little instruments all over Gustav's body. Gustav had been unconscious a while now due to blood loss and pain. Materialising a needle Ruler started to rejoin torn flesh as he dexterously rejoined vocal chords and cartilage. To Rider's shock many arms suddenly sprung from underneath Ruler's coat, all slim and mechanical in nature. They entered Gustav's body as they went about repairing tissue and rejoining sinews. All Rider could do was watch as Ruler set to work.

4 hours passed before Ruler was finally complete. Gustav looked as good as new though there would still be damage, his magical circuits had been completely burnt in his attempt and would take longer to recover, something that needed proper rest with a proper leyline nearby to supply mana especially as Gustav couldn't use his. Scooping Gustav delicately in his arms Rider thanked Ruler.

'You need a proper leyline Rider and so will Gustav. Come stay at the Clock Tower with me whilst he recovers, the leylines in London are flooded so you will recover much quickly than you would here in Cologne,' Ruler expressed. With no reason to doubt Ruler, Rider accepted. Turning to face Ruler he passed Gustav over to Ruler who dissipated with the boy in his arms.

Rider arrived at the Clock Tower, appearing before Waver which gave him a fright. Ruler has explained the situation so he showed Ruler to a guest room before taking to see Gustav. Gustav was fast asleep in bed, his body aglow as the leylines cleansed and rebuilt his systems.

'I know may not be the time now Rider but you both you and Gustav have been registered as the third pair participating in the war.' With an affirmative nod Ruler left the room leaving the two in peace.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Declaration of War

Rider stood waiting outside the door. The tone of morbid anticipation was lying thick in the air. It made even Waver uncomfortable as he tried to busy himself in his office. Ruler claimed he had done the best he could and Rider had no reason to doubt the man as he had been surprisingly honest up until now. The events from a few nights ago had finally set in. Ruler had gone to Cologne himself to clear up the issue with both the police and the university, something he felt responsible for as had he arrived on time Gustav wouldn't have been in this position. The boy hadn't woken up since the attack, something Waver tried to assure him was natural. The boy had forcibly activated his magic circuits causing a huge to his magic system and body. It would be a little longer before he would fully recover. He had nurses and mages checking on him every hour to change him and repair his circuits. Something that didn't sit well with Rider, what if one of them was a rogue master in disguise. Though he was sure his ability would alert him, he couldn't help but be vigilant. At the request of Ruler he would visit the River Thames twice a day, it was an unusually large leyline that ran through the city and because of the grail it had started to overflow, something Rider was grateful for. Considering how weak his master's circuits were he would have to drink from here a lot. He sighed, laughing a little. He didn't hate his master for being weak, far from it.

Rider had been summoned with no catalyst present, this meant only one thing. The Throne of Heroes itself had chosen him to accompany his master. With no catalyst present the Throne of Heroes will pick a servant whose nature matches the person conducting the summoning. This meant on some level Rider would resonate with Gustav, something Rider himself was grateful for. He would rather have a weak master who he got a long with than the other way around. A slight sense of pride swelling in his chest. He stood at the edge of the bridge overlooking the river, the cold wind, mixed with the dingy made for a rather depressing scene which couldn't help but lower his mood a little. At the behest of Ruler he had changed his outfit, assuming that of modern day clothes. He wore a scarlet turtleneck over which adorned a black waistcoat with gold, star shaped cufflinks. He wore grey chino trousers which he complimented with black and white creeper shoes. He wore circular rose tinted glasses that rested gently on his nose and let his hair hang loose. Finishing his ensemble he wore a red feather scarf that hung from his shoulders. He thought he looked rather dashing. Looking down at his watch he decided it would be time to head back, stopping by a bakery to pick up some things for Waver. He figured the man would appreciate the food.

Walking back to the Clock Tower he was greeted by Flat who had been out running errands for Waver like usual. The boy chatted enthusiastically to Rider, explaining how liked the new professors and their unconventional fashion senses, saying that it brought a bit of sunshine to the place. Rider smiled he had forgotten both him and Ruler had been made professors in order to keep them undercover. Looking to Flat he thanked the boy for his compliments, asking him how his studies had been going, only half paying attention as the boy happily rambled away. Both arrived at Waver's office, gently knocking on the door the pair made their way in. The man in turn only grumbling as he looked up. Flat happily greeted the man before placing his papers on the deck and taking his leave. Rider however remained.

Looking up slightly frustrated Waver made eye contact with Rider before noticing the brown paper bag he was holding.

'I thought I'd buy lunch,' Rider stated as he set about pulling items from the bag. Unable to really argue back Waver simply attempted the clear the desk as Rider placed down baked good one after another. It had been a long time since he had eaten food like this and it made his mouth water a little. 'How is he today?' Rider questioned almost expecting the exact same response.

'Gustav?' Waver questioned. Rider only nodding, 'From what the nurses tell me he is doing much better than yesterday. He should be conscious within a week, his circuits are almost fully repaired.' Rider smiled, he was finally hearing something positive about his master's recovery.

'I can't thank you enough,' Rider began before Waver cut him off.

'Please don't thank me, or the nurses for that matter. There is no way we could let someone innocent like him die. I slight venom in his tone. Rider could tell Waver was not fond of him, or even Ruler for that matter. Only begrudgingly putting up with the pair for the sake of safety. 'Once this war begins you and Gustav are no longer welcome you understand?' Waver made clear, Rider silently nodding as hit bit into an almond croissant. He had never tasted these before but oh were they good, him and Gustav would surely have to share one someday.

Both ate in silence as Ruler materialised in the corner seemingly exhausted. He had just finished giving his first lecture and he was glad it was over. He spent more time answering questions the students had about him and his relationship with Waver then he had actually teaching, those kids were rather astute when they wanted to be. Looking over Karna offered him a pastry as he took a seat next to the two pouring himself a cup of tea. The three continued to eat in silence as they simply enjoyed the food. This went on until all but Ruler were still eating. Rider standing up thanked the two for their hospitality before heading out the room to check on Gustav, closing the door behind him softly as Waver went about cleaning up. Rider walked up to Gustav's room instinctively knocking before letting himself in. The boy was finally resting peacefully eliciting a peaceful smile from the servants face.

A week had passed since then and Gustav was finally stirring causing Rider to excitedly smother the boy as his eyes fluttered awake. Gustav caught off guard started to blush profusely when he woke up to see Rider with his hands on his shoulders smiling brightly. His mind hazy and groggy he slowly tried to remember.

'W-w-where am I? Wh-who are you?' he asked quietly still trying to piece together everything. Before Rider could even react Gustav jumped out of the bed screaming as he stumbled across the floor, finally recalling the events that had transpired. Looking up he made eye contact with Rider, 'Y-y-you're the man who saved me!' he yelled suddenly shaking Rider's hand vigorously. 'Sorry I'm still rather discombobulated' Gustav apologised as he quickly took in his surroundings 'Where are we? Why am I dressed like this?' he questioned as Rider tried to get a word in.

'Master we are in the Clock Tower Institute in London,' Rider began, Gustav comically screaming in response. 'The nurses here looked after you whilst you were recovering..' he continued as Gustav listened intently, 'You were unconscious for almost two weeks.' Rider finished. Getting a rather surprisingly solemn nod from Gustav.

'Thank you for saving my life, um…..'

'Rider'

...Thank you Rider.'

Leaving Gustav to get changed Rider waited outside his door, him and Ruler would have a lot of explaining to do. Once changed Rider led Gustav to Waver's office where both Waver and Ruler were waiting for him. The three solemnly explaining to him how he was attacked and nearly killed. Summoning Rider to his aid in his dying moments. Gustav merely sitting in silence as they carried on talking.

'As Ruler I must apologise Gustav, due to me being negligent of my duties not only were you harmed, you were also forcefully entered into the war.' Ruler bowing his head as Gustav nearly exploded.

'War?!' Questioned Gustav, 'No one mentioned this!' He was now standing in front of the three trying his best to process the honestly ludicrous news he was hearing.

'Yes….I was getting onto this,' Ruler carried on, 'The Holy Grail War, a war between seven magi and their servants for possession of the Holy Grail.' Ruler elaborated. Gustav had heard these terms before.

'Y-y-you don't mean that bloody ritual thing that took place in Fuyuki?' he questioned getting a shocked look from the trio. 'My father had tried to participate in it but never got chosen,' he deadpanned. The three nodding in response. 'There's no way I can participate in that! Look at me! I'm way too weak to participate in this! I'll die, there has to be some way to take moe out of it. Let me retire or something!' Gustav clambered out of his chair as he desperately started to ramble, the full impact of his situation setting in. He had been sentenced to death as far as he was concerned.

Gustav sank into his chair, how had he of all people been chosen for such a thing?

'Normally most people have the option to back out if they so desire….' Ruler went silent.

'But?' Gustav questioned. If looks could kill Gustav's stare would've shot Ruler straight through the heart.

'But that is before they summon a servant. Whether you intended to or not Gustav, you have in fact summoned a servant.' Ruler once again went silent letting the boy process things.

'So because of this I'm stuck…' Gustav questioned doing his best to stay calm, '...I'm going to die.' He mournfully sat there as he covered his face. He knew how merciless mages really were, he grew up with them after all, 'I'm going to die and you put me up to this Ruler,' he sobbed as he tried his best to stay in control. Ruler's face darkened as he looked sorrowful.

'There is one way way for you to retire safely Gustav,' Ruler choked out, 'Your command seals, the brands on your neck right there,' Ruler continued, pointing at Gustav throat. The boy looking hopeful as he clambered for a mirror to look at his neck. 'These are your tie to Ruler, by using all 3 you would be taken out of the war,' Ruler grimaced.

'There's a catch isn't there?' Gustav questioned defeated, Ruler nodding.

'Yes, it would mean Rider could no longer exist in this plane and he would disappear.'

Gustav did his best to stifle his tears, not only had he been dragged into this war through no fault of his own. The only way he could leave would be to kill the man who had saved his life.

'If you wish to do that I understand..' Rider tentatively started, trying to comfort Gustav.

'How can you say that?!' Gustav snapped back causing Rider to flinch, 'You'd willingly throw your life away? How can you expect me to do that?! You saved me life!' Gustav's eyes stung as he yelled at Rider clearly overwhelmed.

'I-I j-just mean I wouldn't hold it against you as it was because of me you were dragged into this unknowingly.' Karna elaborated. Gustav looking dumbfounded. Turning to Ruler Gustav rose to his feet.

'Because of you Ruler I am being forced to participate. Because you failed your duty I now have to kill 6 other servants or kill Rider.' Gustav glared at Ruler with an intensity that made Ruler squirm. 'I don't forgive you, I will never. I will participate in this war.' He stood there determined as the three looked on visibly shocked. 'I Gustav Flug will enter your war and I vow to kill noone. I will do everything in my power to prevent it from succeeding.' Gustav declared. He had been dragged into this war, a fate of killing or be killed. He hated it, more than anything he hated it. His whole life he had been tormented by magi and their stupid pursuit for the root and here he stood being given the chance to attain it himself. A failed magus, an incompetent and hopeless magus. Oh wouldn't it be fun to see them all fail, to see how a complete nobody had ended their pursuit. It stirred something from deep inside him, years of resentment? Years of pain? He didn't know.

Taking one last look at Ruler he turned heading towards the door, Rider following suit. He stood no chance of winning. Not in hell. He was going to have to pull of a miracle to survive this. As they left the building Ruler watched from the window.

'Gustav Flug I am forever apologetic. I hereby register you as the third master in the Holy Grail War. May Rider serve you well.'


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - I care not if I live but a day and a night, so long as my deeds live after me.

Ruler's luck was only getting worse, his meetings with the last two command seal candidates had gone horribly. One had suffered a complete breakdown and kicked him out, the second had only manifested their seals after they had been shot through the throat. So when the next set manifested he felt nothing but dread. Apparently they had appeared somewhere in Ireland. The speed at which they were appearing was becoming ever more concerning, it seemed almost as if the Grail was becoming impatient. Gustav had only just declared war against him before leaving with Rider and Ikuru had seemingly vanished, reports saying they had vanished from their apartment block that night. It seemed the masters of this war were slowly making their own moves now. Surprisingly however both John and Yvonne had remained silent something Ruler hadn't anticipated, maybe they were waiting for the remaining four to appear. Cracking his knuckles and straightening his tie in the mirror, Ruler set off. Ireland would be his next destination.

Bazett lay in her bed, groggily checking her hand. About 4 days ago several pulsating marks had formed on the back of her left hand, after which that strange man had appeared. Clad in blue and grey tights and a bizarre looking fluffy coat. His arrogant smile couldn't help but charm her a little which only seemed to annoy her rather ironically. His rather goofy outfit and personality couldn't help but make her cringe a little but at the same time she somehow found it endearing, what a rather odd conundrum she found herself in. He called himself Cú Chulainn and claimed to be her servant. This only triggered warning symbols in her head. As far as she was aware Masters had to summon their servants, just like when she summoned her own. She did summon one didn't she? Her memory hazy as she started to drift back to sleep. Her thoughts becoming muddled as sleep once again took hold.

She was shortly awaken from her slumber however by a sharp knock at the door. Ruler had arrived. Quickly getting dressed she let the servant in.

'I understand that you once participated in the Holy Grail War yourself Miss Bazett?' Ruler questioned as the pair sipped coffee.

'Yes I did….once,' she confirmed.

'May enquire who was your servant for said war?' Ruler questioned further.

'Avenger. I summoned Avenger for the Holy Grail War.' Bazett confirmed as she continued to drink her coffee, only eliciting a surprised look from Ruler as he nearly spat out his drink. This woman had summoned Avenger? Surely she couldn't mean him? Ruler thought to himself as the pair sat in silence. Ruler glared slightly at Bazett as he tried to piece together her version of events, they didn't line up with the notes he had gathered at all.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz. A magus who had attempted to participate in the 5th Holy Grail War over Fuyuki, an attempt cut short as she was attacked by the Priest Kotomine Kirei before she could enter. Having taken her catalyst and left her for dead she was later found in a comatose state by an elderly Japanese woman where she was escorted to hospital and remained there for the duration of the war. Upon waking she was discharged and headed back to Ireland. However she claims to have participated in the war and recalls events that did not happen. Concerning to note though is how her version of events line up with the events of the 3rd Holy Grail of Fuyuki. Something that has remained a mystery as no magi have formed a competent or reasonable explanation.

Ruler remained deep in thought as Bazett finished her drink. The woman was becoming increasingly more concerned by Ruler's silence. Lightly coughing to break the silence. Ruler abruptly brought back to his thoughts, downed his coffee before continuing. 'I understand you participated in a previous war with an avenger class servant Miss Bazett. So I must ask as you clearly survived the last war, do you wish to once again participate in this war?'

'Yes I do,' Bazett deadpanned, 'I wish to participate again, I have something to ask of the Grail.' Bazett elaborated.

'I understand. As far as I am aware you have also summoned your servant correct? I have come today to register both you and your servant if I may.' Ruler explained as he placed his cup gently on the counter top. Bazett merely raising an eyebrow.

'Is that it? You traveled all the way here to the middle of heck nowhere Ireland to register me?' She laughed as she placed her cup next to Ruler's. 'Sure you can though I have a couple of questions regarding my servant.' She admitted. Ruler merely nodding in response.

As if on cue her servant appeared beside her making her jump slightly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Her servant Cu Chulainn, Ireland's child of light. He was destined to be Bazett's servant in the 5th Holy Grail War before her premature retirement, forcing him under the control of the treacherous Kotomine Kirei. He had been summoned by the Throne of Heroes once it had recognised Bazett's command seals. Surprising them both when he suddenly appeared in her living room one night as she had been trying to invite her date over. She was not impressed, he had completely ruined her chances and to top it all of he spent the next week teasing her. She was surprisingly uncaring about the fact that he was a heroic spirit and even more that he had randomly appeared despite his lack of a proper summoning. Something that Ruler couldn't help but laugh at as Bazett recalled her story of how the pair had met in the first place. Cu in turn merely laughing as she vented her frustration towards the two men. If he was honest, Ruler wasn't sure he would be able to answer her questions regarding the summoning of her servant as despite how humourous the situation was, it was rather anomalous. Normally the Throne of Heroes wasn't proactive about things, let alone willingly summon a servant regardless of a master's wishes.

What puzzled him more though was the fact that not only did neither of the pair care that they had been called into the war, they both seemed to have full intentions of fighting in it. When he questioned Cu he was simply met with great excitement and enthusiasm. Then again what did he expect of the man who had strapped his dying body to a rock just so he could fight to the death. He clearly trived on battle and lusted only for it. Bazett on the other seemingly wanted to be picked for such a thing and to end up a participant was nothing except a desired outcome. Whatever was motivating her to do so clearly meant she wasn't going to be swayed. The pair seemed to care very little about the danger they were going to expose themselves to instead seeing it simply as a challenge. Promising they would arrive in London soon the bid him farewell as he left their home. Bazett Fraga Mcremitz and Cu Chulainn would be the fourth master and servant pair to be registered for the Holy Grail War it would seem.

Leaving the gates of the building and making his way back down the country lane he had come down Ruler couldn't help but feel like something was wrong the pair, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on what. That lady was clearly hiding something, but what? He had to know, he hated uncertainty. Who was this supposed avenger she spoke of. What war had she fought in? Who else fought in it? These thoughts plagued his mind as he tried to make sense of her story. It made no sense. Cut short from his thoughts a voice rang in his head, 'Paddington, Paddington, Paddington.' The next command seals had finally arised, the Grail was getting desperate with its pace.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?

Deep in the depths of Paddington there lay a family of witches. Relatively unknown to the world, even other magi themselves were not aware of their presence. Their blood tracing back to the witching days of Salem. A quiet, bumbling family specialising in potions and elixirs of many varieties. Though not popular their drinks were often a hit with those fortunate enough to encounter them in a dark alley. They kept to themselves mostly, diligently studying and passing down their craft from generation to generation. One could question, was Paddington built around them or did they build Paddington? They had been there for so long, quietly just minding their own as the metropolis around them thrived and hustled. Rarely venturing out of their little homes, only leaving to collect materials for their spells and trinkets. It made Ruler question why they, of all families had been selected for the war. He mindlessly trundled through the city as he mused about how he would greet such a withdrawn family. How would he find them firstly? Would they even speak to him? Heck did they even know what their command seals would be? He was honestly amazed Waver had managed to find anything on them at all. That kid he sent. Flat? That was his name right? Well he had certainly outdone himself this time.

As he walked further through the city, boarding a train he once again sifted through his notes. Sure they were in Paddington but that didn't really help at all did it? Where would they hide? How could they hide? Did they use magecraft to hide themselves? Then again if they did surely they would've been properly found by now, not just snippets and rumours. He was certain it was them though, no other magus family lived in Paddington, in fact no magi lived in Paddington except them. The area was so overrun with business and technology that it honestly disgusted most magi. As he arrived at Paddington station he left the train, elegantly and effortlessly weaving through people as he made his way to the clearing, when it dawned on him. Of course. It made perfect sense when he thought about it. Maybe they lived underground, it'd make sense that no one could find them if they never went above ground to begin with, using only the tube to collect materials and go back home. He mused with himself further as his wondrous brain started to work its magic, the gears turning as it whirred to life and started calculating every single little detail.

A cauldron bubbled and popped as it continued to boil away, the glowing green mixture stirring away as strange voices could be heard with each bursting bubble. Three witches, very small in stature, circled the vessel. Casting incantation after incantation as they dropped various objects and specimens into the broth. Dramatically waving their arms as the liquid continued to hiss and pop. In the corner lay a small black cat, only a kitten, it slept happily in the rocking chair as it listened to the trio chant away their little mantras. They continued to circle the cauldron, taking it in turns to conjure spells unto the boiling soupy mixture. They plunged various items into it, the objects in turn dissolving as the liquid turned from a bright green into a neon red, then a hot pink. The colour show seemingly amused the cat who half asleep continued to watch the three little witches go about their work. The pace of their mantras increased as blue mist started to rise from the brew. One of the trio stood forward attempting to inhale the vapours as their forehead started to glow a bright crimson. Taking on the shape of two eyebrows and a single eye, these marks had formed and started to pulsate. They were command seals.

The grail has chosen its next master, a little witch in Paddington, was to participate in this war. The other two suddenly stopped as they noticed the glowing mark, starting to giggle and laugh as they danced around the cauldron. Though not knowing what such marks meant they seemed happy. Ruler stood in their doorway slightly dumbfounded as he watched the trio celebrate, maybe it was best to not interfere. For all he knew this could be their summoning ritual and he wasn't about to interrupt them. Resolving to return later he turned around walking back through the doorway leaving them when he heard a sudden panicked cry. One of the witches had tripped and accidentally thrown a skull they were wearing into the cauldron, panicking they tried to run as the cauldron suddenly exploded. The impact shocking even Ruler as he was thrown through the flaming corridor, flying headfirst into a concrete staircase. His head colliding with the cold stone as he tried to piece together what had just ensued. The room was now devastated, a black dust patch now where the cauldron once lay. The unfortunate trio now covered the walls in scarlet as their entrails decorated the macabre display.

His head throbbing and aching from the impact, Ruler stood in shocked disbelief. How had this happened? Not sure whether to laugh or cry he trembled, slowly processing what had just happened. Only he could have such bad luck as a Ruler. One candidate had kicked him out, one nearly bled to death and now his most recent one had accidentally blown themselves up. He put a hand to his face as he numbly surveyed the remains. Brick work now lay in ruins as moonlight flooded the room exposing the decrepit surroundings to the night sky. To his amazement the rocking chair which had sat in the corner of the dingy room was completely unscathed, whatever enchantment was over it had seemingly protected it. It sat there gently rocking as if nothing had happened, not a single scratch lay on its structure. Its oak frame untarnished. Inspecting the chair Ruler gulped, the cat that had been watching the trio was sound asleep as it lay there sprawled across the seat. It lightly moaned as Ruler gently stroked its face, apologising as it abruptly woke up looking unimpressed. Its face glowed crimson as it gave Ruler a mean look. How dare he interrupt its slumber.

Taking a step back Ruler struggled to control himself as he muffled a rather morbid laugh. The rule of command seals was that if a master died before summoning their servants, they would be transferred to the nearest suitable candidate. That in this case would be Ruler himself. Or so he thought at least. He inspected his wrist, counting each mark, fourteen, two for each servant in the war. He had not inherited the seals. Looking down at the cat that sat grumpily before him as he stood in silence. Such a ludicrous predicament he had indeed found himself in, on its face lay three glowing tiger stripes. Pulsating intently as it continued to glare at Ruler unperturbed by the gruesome scene that lay before the pair. This cat, no this kitten had been deemed suitable by the grail? Ruler reaching forward went to stroke the kitten again as it stretched it's little legs, claws extending from its tiny paws, before suddenly jumping into the air as Ruler's hand made contact. It pounced and hissed comically as it attempted to bite his fingers, chasing them with such ferocity.

Defeated, Ruler scooped the kitten up, much to its displeasure. Something it made apparent by yelping. Climbing onto his shoulder it grumpily sat there, biting his ear as it did so. Gently smiling, Ruler stroked the creature's head before they both dispersed into the air. The kitten happily purring away as it was greeted by the warmth of Waver's office. Waver in turn sitting in stunned silence, his cigarette falling from his now slack jaw. The little creature lay on his desk as he gawked at the site before him. How was this even possible? He had read of a case in America where a dog summoned a Lancer, but that whole fiasco was a different kettle of fish. The London Holy Grail War was certainly a unique case in itself, but this, this was something else entirely. Waver's face was incredulous, he didn't know what to make of the situation.

Looking up at Ruler both men stayed in their relatively awkward silence.

'Can't you remove it's command seals? Don't tell me it's already summoned a servant! How do we even explain this one? We aren't allowed pets in the Clock Tower! We need to cover this up immediately! Can you imagine the fallout if this leaks to the associations?' Waver hysterically rambled as his brain slowly fried. Ruler was sure he could see steam escaping the man's head. Pursing his lips Ruler attempted to explain.

'Luckily this little fellow here hasn't summoned a servant, or at least the grail hasn't done it for him yet. Secondly this is where the problem arises.' Ruler went silent as Waver stared at him intently, 'I can only remove command seals if a master willingly relinquishes them before summoning a servant.' Ruler elaborated rather sheepishly.

'W-wait y-y-you don't mean to say?' Waver's question was met by further awkward silence.

'Yes it would appear this kitten, well master I guess, has no intention of giving up it's command seals.' Ruler answered as he gestured to the kitten which was now attempting to eat Ruler's pipe, biting and swiping at it with a determined look. His luck really was the worst. Only he would encounter such a predicament, he could hear the other Ruler's laughing at him right now. His eyebrow twitching uncontrollably, no amount of stiff drinks would solve this one.

Both sat there in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity, pondering over what their next move would be. They had really dug themselves a hole this time.

'Why do I do this to myself,' Waver whined as he proceeded to down about 3 glasses worth of brandy. Ruler only chuckled as he did so honestly unsure of how to react. 'Does it have a name?' Waver asked as he started to stroke the kittens head. The little cat had sprawled across his desk, sticking both of its back legs in the air as it slept soundly, enjoying the warmth of the office. Ruler stared blankly, he hadn't even considered that yet. He had been in custody of the fluffy little thing for what must have been about 7 hours now and it hadn't even crossed his mind. Covering his face with his hand to hide his increasing embarrassment Ruler sighed. Waver had become rather tipsy having drunk his eighth serving of brandy that night, started to play with the kitten as it sleepily chased his fingers. 'How about Lestrade?' He asked absentmindedly, more absorbed in kitten which was now biting at his fingertips. Ruler raised his eyebrows at the rather unique name. It was certainly an odd suggestion but he actually quite liked it. A smile crept across his face as he sank exasperatedly into his chair.

'Sure. Lestrade it is.' Glancing at the kitten he smiled, 'I expect great things from you little master.'

* * *

Hello everyone. I hope you once again don't mind the lighter tone of this chapter, the intention behind this master in particular is to bring some levity to the story as once it enters the actually fighting it will become a lot more serious and dark. Especially as the inclusion of both Ikuru and Assassin into the war will bring a much more serious vibe. Lestrade as a master was an idea I debated with for a long time, but after reading StrangeFake seeing that Enkidu was summoned by a dog I felt it was well within the realms of possibilities. I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope that the setting up of the war isn't dragging for any of you. I hope to speed it up a little soon. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated and all the support you have given me so far honestly means the world to me.


	10. Omake 1

Omake 1 - Let it snow

Gustav shivered as he clutched at his sweater. It was the tail end of November and he was walking around London with no jacket. Frost covered the ground as snow powdered the sky. His breath visible in the air as he rubbed his arms for warmth. Rider had selected a rather dashing outfit for him but it wasn't very warm. He wore a lilac turtleneck sweater which reached all the way up to his chin. This was adorned with a crimson belt upon which lay a gold wheel shaped buckle, he dreaded how much this had cost Rider, it certainly didn't look cheap. He wore black skinny jeans which hugged his legs were purposely worn looking, giving them a stylish flare he couldn't really explain. Lastly Rider had bought him a pair of baby pink plimsolls that accompanied the sweater rather nicely. He had no idea where Rider got his fashion sense, but he had to admit the servant knew what he was doing when it came to clothing. Rider seemed to think that pastels suited him and he honestly couldn't deny, it suited him rather well. Checking himself in the reflection in a shop window, he honestly felt proud of his new outfit.

However his musings were cut short by a firm hand gripping his shoulder. Turning him around Rider wrapped a fluffy silver scarf around his neck, before gently placing a light brown trench coat on his shoulders, quickly fastening the belt around his hips. Gustav started to blush furiously as Rider tidied him up before turning him back around to check his appearance once again.

'What do you think master? Apologies for not getting a jacket sooner, my abilities keep me warm so I didn't realise how cold this little island really is.' Rider lightly chuckled as he mused at how flustered Gustav was becoming. He couldn't place why but it made him smile seeing his master like this.

'I-i-it's very stylish, I really like it Rider,' Gustav managed to stutter as he ran his hands through his new scarf. He honestly thought the coat was gorgeous and it was to his style. Rider smiled as he started to walk leaving Gustav to gather his thoughts for a moment.

'There's a bakery down the road, lets get some breakfast Master,' Rider gestured as he carried on walking, 'Their chelsea buns are divine.'

'What are chelsea buns?' Asked Gustav trying to act cool.

'Well wouldn't you like to know,' Rider gently laughed as he opened the bakery door, 'I'm not entirely sure in all honesty, I just know they're very good.' Rider admitted as he held the door open for his master.

Gustav, basking in the sudden warmth, was greeted by a large array of baked goods. Everything from fresh bread to delicate patisserie. His mouth watered as the scent of fresh pastry filled his nostrils. Eyes almost stuck to the glass display cabinet, he was unsure what to choose. Rider was willing to pay so he wanted to be moderate but his stomach was starting to growl loudly. Sensing his ravenous appetite Rider walked to the counter, ordering one of everything except for the chelsea buns, of which he ordered two. Gustav sat stunned as the waitresses unloaded plate after plate of baked item. He almost felt bad for how much this must've costed Rider on his rather limited funds. Hesitantly he sat there unsure of what to eat, should he even eat? Rider seemingly aware gently pushed a plate forward, on it sat a small croissant decorated with almonds.

'Master, please eat as much as you'd like. I bought these all for you to enjoy.' Gustav's stomach growling in response. Biting into the pastry his eyes lit up, the almond centre filling his mouth as his taste buds went into overdrive. It was so sweet yet delicate, sumptuous yet not overwhelming.

Without a care he started to scoff down the treat he rapidly bit into another another pastry. Rider laughed as his master started to wolf down his breakfast, it was good to see him enjoy himself especially after what had recently transpired. Sitting there he gently bit into his chelsea bun, savouring the doughy, chewy texture as the currants burst with juice. He simply adored how simple yet delicious the desert was. In content silence he continued to nibble at his bun taking pleasure in just enjoying the moment. Gustav smiled as he proceeded to eat his third treat, it was a small peach, only the size of a small golf ball. It was made of marzipan and coloured beautifully to give it a natural shade of pink. His eyes lighting up as he bit into the little candy. Looking at Rider he pushed a plate forward. On it sat a little mango, also made of marzipan.

'Rider you need to try this! They're incredible.' Gustav said enthusiastically as he finished his own.

Lightly Rider bit into the fruit, the distinct taste of marzipan filling his sweet and succulent flavour was very palatable to him. Reaching forward Rider grabbed another small plate, biting into it as his eyes widened in surprise. He was certainly going to have to try some of these before Gustav scoffed them all. The sat there laughing and smiling as they tried each good, becoming increasingly more satisfied with their choices. Soon they had formed a stack of plates having tried everything they had ordered between them. Rider was rather pleased with his choices, they had been quite enjoyable. Gustav lay in his chair satisfied as he his stomach was finally full. Those treats were delicious. Finishing their coffee, the pair got up thanking the waitresses as they left. The snow had gotten thicker since breakfast and was leaving a crunch with each footstep the pair took. Gustav smiled with a childlike glee as the snow continued to fall, he admit to that London looked gorgeous in the snow. The pair continued their walk as they crossed the road, turning toward Trafalgar Square. The square had become blanketed in snow, it adorned the lions giving them each a glorious white mane. They sat there majestically as Gustav ran towards them, quickly climbing on top of one. Sitting on top of its back he pulled a humorous pose as he called to Rider, causing the the servant to loudly laugh as he watched the silliness of it all. Gustav pulled silly pose after silly pose, eliciting a fit of laughter from Rider as the servant made his way over to help Gustav down. Lending his master a hand to help him down. Gustav in turn slid down the lion's mane as he magically landed on his feet, smiling goofily as he did so. He really loved playing in the snow.

* * *

Apologies for the relative filler chapter. I was feeling sentimental and wanted to write some fluff. There isn't going to any real ships in the fic as I'm not a huge fan of my OCs being with canon characters. But I wanted to characterise Rider and Gustav a bit more and show how he wears his true feelings on his sleeve. I hope you enjoyed this little bit of fun but I understand if this isn't people's thing.


	11. Chapter 9

Fate / Alternate Chapter 9 - Unfortunately... being a hero is a limited-time thing. When you grow up, it becomes harder to call yourself one. I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realise that.

The news of the Holy Grail had finally began to spread like wildfire. It became increasingly rare for their to be a moment of silence in the Clock Tower as magi from all stretches of the globe suddenly flooded the association looking for information, for absolutely anything they could get their hands on. Waver lay in his chair exasperatedly as his phone rang for what was seemingly the infinite time that day, he hated the stupid thing, and its stupid ringing and the stupid people on the other end. He rubbed his head as he answered the phone yet again.

'This is Lord El Melloi II speaking, what is the nature of your enquiry? He answered, his anger burning like that of the cigarette he was smoking. It was yet another stupid wannabe wizard calling, asking if he had information he was willing to share. With a twitching eyebrow he silently hung up letting the magus ramble on the other end. They went by the name of Faldeus Dioland or something rather. He remembered when it would only be Flat ringing him to check if he wanted any lunch.

'With all due respect Lord El Melloi don't you think that is a little rude?' Dioland questioned indignantly. Waver sat in mild amusement, this Faldeus seemed a little more perceptive than the rabid fanboys he was used to listening by now. 'Don't you think it a little bizarre that the grail isn't selecting masters in London?' He eloquently questioned as he continued 'After all it selected masters that were in Snowfield at the time, even if they had entered from abroad.' Waver's eyes nearly bugged out as he stuttered momentarily. Snowfield? Why did he know that name? Where had he heard it before? More importantly however ho was this Faldeus? What did he really know?

Waver now very flustered answered back,

'I d-d-don't know how to answer that one,' He openly admitted only receiving laughter from Faldeus.

'Forgive me it was unfair to compare this Holy Grail War to the events happening in Snowfield, my apologies Waver.' Waver paled, how did this man know his name? 'How many masters have already entered Waver?' He coldy questioned, expectantly waiting for Waver's response. Waver sweat bullets as he tried to compose himself. Anyone could know his name if they looked hard enough. Right? He had to know what this man was planning.

'Four. Four masters so far have entered this Holy Grail War, or so I have been told by the Ruler Class servant moderating this war.' Waver calmly stated, keeping his nerves steady.

'Hm interesting. You're in cahoots with Ruler. Very interesting indeed. Thank you Lord El Melloi.' Faldeus promptly hung up, Waver cringing at his snarky tone. His words dripping with sarcasm. Immediately Waver picked up the phone dialling Ruler's number, he was unsure why but something felt wrong. Whoever this Faldeus was, whatever he wanted he knew it wasn't going to end well, he couldn't just let it happen. They had no information, no motive, nothing except a name but that would be enough. Nothing the world's greatest detective wouldn't be able to handle after all.

Faldeus smiled as he sat back in his chair, only 4 masters had entered the war so far they had no time to waste. Leaping out of his chair he ran out the door of his office, jumping the stairs as he proceeded to run off down a corridor. Unknown to the general public many political powers and associations had become aware of magecraft and its usage in modern day, some governments even using magi among their ranks. America was the country however leading this movement forward, even unknown to the Mage's Association or the Holy Church, it employed a subsection of magi among its own ranks. It's own little association of government hired magi, though their purpose was a mystery. Political power? Military enforcement? Financial stability? Not even the mages being employed could answer that but some had their suspicions. Faldeus continued his way down the complex network of corridors as he seemingly searched for something, eliciting salutes from colleagues as he passed them,paying on minor attention them as he waved them by. Suddenly opening a door to his left he was greeted to a dark room. In the middle sat a man wearing military clothing. His combat boots recently polished and shiny glistened in the light as his pins shone brilliantly. On his head sat a black beret, neatly upright and freshly cleaned. He smelt of pine needles as he sat in silence, letting the aroma fill the air. His face was strongly shaped with a jar line that could cut diamond. He scratched his cleanly shaven face as he nodded acknowledging Faldeus's presence. Faldeus made his way to the furthest side of the room as a petite lady carrying papers entered the room, closing the door behind her. Passing the documents she was holding to Faldeus who in turn slipped them in front of the man that was seated.

Sergeant Raphael Lorenzo - that was this man's name. Ex-military having served a term of 8 years for the U.S Military. He was placed into the sniper division, excelling at shooting long range targets the like had never been seen of. He served in many war zones stretching across the globe, decorated with medals and honours he is seen as the prime sniper. A soldier all should aspire to be. Little did they or so he thought that he was using magecraft in play. A soldier who at first was mistaken for the infamous magus killer, an assassin in the shadows who took out magi without remorse, taking life after life for some greater good. That was the real Lorenzo. A man to rival the likes of the magus killer himself.

Flicking through the notes he had been given, scanning each line with precision and clarity. This was his mission. He glanced at the photos as he did so, these masters none seemed too exceptional. In fact they seemed too weak, far too weak. A university student, a mentally ill teenager and a lady of some obscure little village. He couldn't but smirk as a little as flicked to the next page assuming to see the remaining masters though something was off. Why was there no record of them, just a name 'John Smith'. He didn't like this, uncertainties were not acceptable, looking up Lorenzo stared Faldeus in the eye.

'It is apparent there are two other masters present in this war so far Lorenzo, though all we have for one is a name and the final master not even the Clocktower seemingly know about its whereabouts. Just that it's command seals have manifested. Should you choose to accept it Sergeant Raphael Lorenzo, your mission will be to forcibly enter this Holy Grail War and eliminate the other 6 masters, upon which you will obtain the Holy Grail. You are to return the artifact to the association once you acquire it where you mission will then end. That is all.' Fladeus spoke in a dry and monotonous tone, it slightly irked him how he had spoken it all without taking a single breath he couldn't understand that man sometimes. Solemnly nodding Lorenzo stood to his feet.

'I accept, however I expect half up front.' He stated coldy as he locked eyes with Faldeus, the man just smiling in return.

With a shaking of his hand Lorenzo was boarding the next flight to London, taking a rare moment to relax on the plane as he did so. To say he was nervous would be lying, if anything he felt indifferent to what he was about to do. The Holy Grail War, the slaughtering of seven magi to attain the root, what a pathetic excuse. Or at least that was how he felt. The lives of six were not a price to pay for the greed of one. It disgusted him if anything, filled him with an unquenchable rage. Closing his eyes as he sank further into his seat, he put in some headphones to drone everything out, the sound of smooth jazz filling his ears as he did so. If there were any magi on this plane they wouldn't expose themselves like this, that he was sure of.

As he sat there staring at his wrist Lorenzo became mildly interested. Slowly creeping up his forearms three shell-like marks started to burn and pulsate, pulling his sleeve up to his elbow the marks began to glow brighter much to the surprise of his fellow passengers as he quickly made his way to the toilets. He had been chosen. The man who was being sent to end the very thing he had now been entered into. Taking a moment to let his any regrets he may suddenly have subside he sat there in the cubical, logically processing his current situation. Faldeus may had accounted for this, or maybe even intended for it. It would make sense after all. When he had been told to forcibly enter he assumed he would be stalking down and killing 7 magi. However entering himself would mean he would only have to kill 6 and then he would obtain the grail. A sudden realisation dawned on him, he would possess the grail should he win. What was to stop him using it, had Faldeus just trusted his loyalty? Thoughts started to swirl in his head as he promptly stood up, straightening himself out in the mirror. He had a mission to do.

The plane started to descend as Lorenzo removed his headphones. The flight had gone pleasantly and he was ready to focus. Promptly packing the few belongings he had brought into his bag he departed the plane, swiftly making his way through border control. As he left the airport he was greeted to the light snowfall that had started to scatter throughout London, the snow powdered his cap as he continued along his way to the rendezvous point. Upon where an agent clad in all black was waiting by a taxi with blacked out windows. Nodding to the agent he entered the taxi being given a briefcase as he entered. The taxi suddenly took off as Lorenzo inspected the contents of the case, inside was a single bullet with a note. Faldeus had fully planned knowing this would happen it would seem, this bullet was to be his catalyst. His entry into the war.

The taxi promptly came to a halt as his door was opened, Lorenzo was being escorted into an old and abandoned tower block. It's windows long gone as the winter breeze echoed through its complex structure. Lorenzo and his escorts climbed the tower block as they made there up several floors before coming to a clearing. He assumed it was previously a large office room, now barren and empty. It was the perfect location for what they needed to do. In the centre lay a large circle, inscribed into the floor with some indiscriminate liquid. It smelt surgical and artificial. In the centre lay a small stone rectangle upon which Lorenzo placed the bullet he was carrying, turning his back momentarily walked back out the circle, chanting as he did so. His ritual would be short and sweet. Anticlimactic but that didn't matter, the grail did most of the work anyway. As he turned to walk away, the floor began to glow as blinding white light filled the air around them. Calmly Lorenzo made his way over to the agent that had escorted him. The light shining ever more brilliantly. Suddenly a dark figure bolted from the light casting a shadow as it lunged forward at the pair. Bayonet in hand it swung forward ready to strike, Lorenzo in turn swung backwards. Firmly grasping the other agent's shoulder he threw them forward towards the figure as he punched through the poor man, viscera and entrails spilling onto the floor. The dark figure was covered in a crimson cloak that obscured its face. Dark grey body armour hung from its chest as lines of bullets hung from its hips. Adorning this was a holster upon which sat another bayonet. Large grey boots that reached its thighs finished its outfit as it stood there menacingly.

'Assassin I presume?' Cautiously laughed as he surveyed the servant that stood before him. The servant in turn giving an affirmative nod.

'It would appear that you are my master, I have a feeling we won't get along,' the servant spoke in a monotonous tone. 'I am assassin and have answered your call to war, should your life be in danger I will answer your command, otherwise please stay out may.' It ordered Lorenzo as both stood there motionless, Assassin's arm dripping blood from his previous attack. Suddenly Assassin jolted as his body started to fade into nothing. Ruler was stood there motionless, disgust apparent on his face. How much had he seen? Lorenzo glared at the man as he made into the room, inspecting the now dead corpse of the agent. Ruler was angry. Looking back at Lorenzo he flashed a discontent snarl as he marched towards them.

'How dare you drag that man into your conflict,' he started bitterly before Lorenzo could say a word. 'You should be ashamed!' Lorenzo blankly stared back.

'You have no right to tell me that, especially in your position Ruler.' Lorenzo calmly stated as he started to walk the compound, 'A man sent to govern and control slaughter should not concern himself with how the slaughter is committed, don't act like you have some high ground detective.' Lorenzo smirked as he stood opposite Ruler, anger very clear in his eyes.

'I hereby register you and Assassin into the war,' Ruler bitterly stated as he left the building. 'Get out of my sight.'

* * *

I apologise for how long this chapter took to upload. I was really stuck on how I wanted to introduce Assassin into the war. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to Christmas I hope to have the next chapter up by Christmas Day. With only 2 more servants left to enter the war the tension will be rising soon as masters start to make their moves.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Solitude

Waver sat in his chair, defeated and exhausted as he mindlessly stroked Lestrade. The kitten had become happily acquainted with his desk as he lay across its surface, his fluffy black fur rustling as he rolled around. He comically stretched his stubby, little legs as he enjoyed the attention Waver was giving him. The man in turn had recently just finished marking his assignment papers for the evening and was almost falling asleep in his chair. Bags hung from his eyes as his cigarette continued to burn away forming a small pile of ash near his chin. Lestrade continued to purr on, enjoying the attention he had grown accustomed to. When he wasn't spending his time basking in the attention students gave him as they fawned over the little ball of fluff, he could be found perched on either Waver or Ruler's shoulder. He had even grown to like Rider who would regularly visit the Clock Tower to give lectures and seminars. Despite not being a magus the man was surprisingly knowledgeable on the flow of mana and how to get students to understand the very basics of how to apply it. He seemed a natural for the job, not only was he incredibly patient, he was a good listener being able to understand his students. Lestrade would nuzzle his ankles as he smothered the man's feet desperate for attention. Rider would always in turn pick him up comically so his legs hung in the air as he happily smiled away.

Oddly the kitten had especially taken a liking to Gustav, Rider's master. The man rarely if ever visited the Clock Tower, it was clear his vendetta against Ruler was still going very strong. Not that he could blame the man either, he had very much been roped into this war and forced to participate. On his rare visits he would sit in the courtyard minding his own, or read some textbook he had brought with him as he waited for Rider to go about his errands. Waver was amazed the man had even agreed to go into the building in the first place. Apparently the pair had rented a flat near Warwick Avenue Station, he didn't realise they were paying Rider that much. How loaded was Gustav's family? Did they even know what he was doing in London? Did they know he was in London? Waver was cut short of his aimless musing by a sudden slamming of his office door. Ruler was now stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with an unquenchable fury. His body shook as he clenched his fists, words seemingly escaping him.

'Assassin and their master have entered the war,' He spat as he marched towards Waver's desk, dropping into one of the chairs with an emphatic huff.

'Good to meet you too Ruler,' Waver sarcastically greeted trying to get a smile out of the servant.

'Assassin and his master have already killed an innocent.' Ruler stated bluntly, causing Waver to deadpan suddenly, his humour draining immediately. 'Apparently it had occurred when Assassin had been summoned.' He bitterly explained as he sank further into his chair. 'I'm already tracking the pair, though I am unaware of it they have realised,' He admitted as he spoke to Waver in a stoic yet monotonous tone, 'I will not let them murder anyone else Waver that I assure you of.'

Waver grimly nodded.

'Though I feel you've said that more to convince yourself Ruler' He spoke causing Ruler to crack a sombre smile.

'Yes I fear you may be right Waver,' Ruler admitted as he pulled out his pipe before motioning to Waver, 'May I?'

'Be my guest,' Waver blandly replied as he proceeded to light another cigarette, cracking the window ajar as not to smoke out the kitten that was not happily sleeping among his papers. The silence was palpable as both took a moment to indulge their addiction. Ruler silently cursed himself as he did so, he had always relied on his addictions at moments like this and he hated. It made him question how he had even been placed in the ruler class. A class typically filled with saints and miracle makers, save for him and few other extreme cases. Him, a detective with a drug addiction, how had the grail deemed him suitable? He clutched at his brow as Waver began to slowly stir, his panic becoming immediate as he stared at his desk in apparent shock.

'Ruler look! Ruler!' Waver yelled in a panic tone as he pointed at a glowing light that started emerging from the centre of his desk. His pipe dropped from his mouth as he suddenly sprung into action, Ruler charged towards the desk shoving Waver out of the way as he shielded the light.

A stirring. A calling. Like something deep inside of him had been awakened. A yearning. A craving. A need, no more a compulsion. He felt it deep from within him, an urge to move, to destroy. He had been summoned. That man. Why had he of all people been summoned? Why couldn't he leave him in peace? Leave him alone. Alone in his darkness. Alone where he could free, free from duty, free from being a fake. It wasn't fair. The throne of heroes was a cruel mistress at times and he cursed it. A metaphysical robot just doing what it's told, that's all it was. A stupid, unemotional, unthinking computer. Relaying messages and receiving them across leylines of purely imaginary data. He hated it. That's all he was capable of spreading. Hate. Pure malice. Malice towards the world, towards the destiny that had forced him to bear that mantle. Hero. The word sickened him to his core. Yet he wore it as a symbol of dignity, of being, of existing. His slumber interrupted he sulked as he dredged across the viscous fields of data, imaginary yet complex sequences of nothing. If he had indeed been summoned. If he was indeed once again walking the earth. He had no choice. It was his duty. His compulsion.

He clawed and clawed his way through. Numbers spewing like geysers as he dredged his fingers through it, dragging and scraping as he did so. Digging deeper and deeper into the abyss, seemingly never ending. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Mindlessly he carried on. Dragging himself further into the depths. He would destroy them. In the name of heroism he would destroy them. It was his destined burden. Deeper and deeper he carried on, spiralling into the eternal blackness that choked him, that covered him, that surrounded him. His fingers pushed forward, the darkness becoming ever increasingly viscous as they broke through emptiness. Blinding heat. Searing blinding light shot through as he fingers tore and pulled at the blackness. His thought mindless as the blaze consumed him whole.

Both Ruler and Waver cried out in shock at what lay before them, Lestrade in turn lay there soundly sleeping. Much to their surprise three scarlet marks had begun to glow brilliantly as they covered the room in a crimson hue. Taking on the form of 2 eyebrows and a stripe across his forehead, they shone and pulsated.

'You don't mean to say?' Waver asked stunned as he pointed at the glowing kittens face.

'Yes it would appear that Lestrade is finally entering the war,' Ruler solemnly stated as he moved towards the kitten. Bracing himself as blinding white light filled the room. Waver shielded his eyes as he rose to his feet trying to make sense of the situation. Rulers cape bellowed as the sudden gust of wind blew open the window. Gripping the desk the pair stood there ready to greet whatever servant had just been summoned, they would certainly have a lot of explaining to do. However what theme was ever more peculiar. The room was empty, Ruler was certain a servant had been summoned. Just not in this room. Suddenly grabbing his pipe Ruler bolted through the door as he began running down the halls. His mind racing as he did so. Faintly, just faintly he could feel a trace, an inkling. A servant had indeed been summoned, just nowhere near its master. Dissolving into the air he yelled to Waver.

'I know where this servant is! Stay with Lestrade!'

The blinding white, the searing yet beautiful glow had consumed him as he soon found himself falling through the air. Falling, falling rapidly as he plummeted through the sky. Greeted with the view of clouds that he rapidly bid farewell too he was met with the buzz of the skyline. Skyscrapers filled the skyline as he spun around desperately trying to make something of his new surroundings. With breakneck speed he soon descended below them as the view of the impending pavement became ever more present. His eyes widening as he did so he prepared to collide with the ground as a flash of indigo passed before his eyes. Momentarily his vision blacked out as he soon found himself atop a rooftop next to a strangely dressed individual. Instinctively he drew his bow as he lunged backward ready to strike down this strange man.

'I am Ruler, there is no need for that Archer!' it commanded as he suddenly regained his footing, staring down the figure. His bow still drawn ready to fire. 'I am the moderator of this war, the one ensuring you all follow the rules.' it elaborated as it made his way towards him. With suspicion he let his bow relax as he stalked closer to Ruler.

Archer was clad in a striking white robe that covered him from shoulder to ankle. It parted at his hips as two large, yet flat quivers of arrows hung from his belt. A cerulean blue cape was draped across his shoulders as it dramatically flared in the wind, rivalling the outlandish coat that Ruler himself wore. Despite his slender frame the robe gave Archer an imposing silhouette as he stood among the London skyline. His short black hair ruffled in the wind as his fringe covered his dead, black eyes. The empty vacant look in his eyes couldn't help but unnerve Ruler who stood majestically opposite him in the wind.

'Archer please follow me,' Ruler commanded as he eyed up the suspicious servant, 'As you may have realised, the conditions of your summoning have been somewhat unique.' Ruler continued. 'I have much to explain to you.' With that Ruler began walking, turning his back to Archer. A look of incredulity on the servants face. Silently nodding Archer followed Ruler as both dispersed into the air.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the slower upload speed. I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and had a good New Year too! I've been rather busy myself because of it and as a result having had as much time to focus on writing like I'd like to. I have also written a first draft for the starting fight scene, but due to rewriting and more research that chapter will take longer than I anticipated. I hope you all like the introduction of Archer into the war. With only Caster left to go I'd love to see if any of you have any guesses on who they may be.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Endowed Hero

'You're joking!' Archer stood their in incredulity. His face quivering as he did his best to keep his composure. He had known his summoning would be different, especially after he had forced it. This however. This was unexpected. Waver was sat in his chair with a resigned look on his face as Lestrade has fallen asleep on top of his head, the kitten comically slouching as his paws brushed against Waver's nose. He had already given trying to convince the cat otherwise which Archer couldn't help but laugh at. How fearsome was this cat that even the famed Lord El Melloi had been defeated? To say Archer was stunned would be an understatement, it truly couldn't describe the dismay he was feeling. How had Ruler kept a straight face when explaining? How was Waver still keeping a straight face? Why weren't they removing it's command seals? Could they? So many questions crossed Archers mind as Ruler poured all three a stiff drink, something Archer gladly accepted downing both his and then Waver's in sequence without a moment's hesitation.

'You mean to say I will be carrying this thing around with me? I've got to fight with a kitten?' Archer questioned as he desperately tried to process his predicament. 'Can't you remove it's command seals? Give me a new master?'

'Well, that is where it gets complex.' Ruler sighed as he sank into his chair. It had recently become a permanent addition to Waver's office as he rarely if ever used his own much to the Lord's chagrin.

'I can only remove the command seals of a master if they willingly relinquish them before a servant is summoned.' Ruler deadpanned gaining a stern look from Archer.

'So you mean to say this kitten fully intends to enter a Holy Grail War?' Archer asked with resigned defeat.

'Yes…...that is why is has summoned you,' Ruler trailed off causing Archer to raise his eyebrow. 'As Ruler I am meant to be impartial and as such since Lestrade is a true exception I must remain impartial. Though I cannot offer protection for him now you have entered, providing Lestrade is willing he is welcome to stay safe with Waver.' Ruler explained, Archer silently yet intently listening.

To both their surprise however Lestrade suddenly jumped from Waver's head onto the desk, his little fluffy legs launching him all their might. Scrambling across the desk Lestrade ran for Arjuna suddenly coming to a halt as he slid across the wooden surface. Taking a moment to internally scream Archer remained calm as he looked at the kitten that was now sat happily purring as it looked at Archer expectantly. With a blank expression the servant raised the cat into the air as it dopily smiled at him, seemingly content having now got Archer's full attention.

'Well I believe Lestrade has made his intentions clear,' Waver admitted, a hint of disappointment evident in his tone. 'Lestrade wishes to be with his servant Archer. Though I must ask where you will stay should you not wish to live in the Clock Tower. I will warn you however that both Rider and Ruler also frequent these halls.' Waver carried on explaining in his monotonous tone that he used when infuriated. Archer sat in his chair now stroking Lestrade who was splayed across his lap, seemingly taking a moment to think.

'I thought Ruler was meant to be impartial, how can he be staying in the same building as Ruler?' Archer questioned understandably suspicious.

'Ruler must be impartial however the Clock Tower is not. It's merely my nature to shelter those that need it,' Waver explained casually as he lit another cigarette. 'I don't like leaving people without anything.' Waver smiled gently as he explained himself to Archer. 'That is why I let Rider and Ruler stay.'

Archer nodded taking a moment to digest on what Waver has said. Looking down at the kitten that lay in his lap Archer considered his options. It was very generous of Waver to let him and his master stay, though something about staying with two servants made his stomach churn. It made him feel sick.

'What would you do master?' Archer questioned jokingly as the kitten smiled back. 'Would you leave or stay?' The room went silent for a moment before Lestrade began licking Archers hand, playing with his fingers.

'With all due respect to your offer Lord El Melloi we will pass on your offer,' Archer rose from his chair, perching the ball of fluff on his shoulder. 'I believe it would be better for us to fend for ourselves.' Archer stood firmly as he gave a courteous bow. Waver smiled as he rose to his feet stroking Lestrade's head. Begrudgingly he was going to miss the little cat.

'At the very least please take some money and food then,' Waver ordered gently as he continued to stroke Lestrade. 'Please use it but a place to stay and to feed Lestrade. He may be your master but he will need you to look after him.' Archer nodded understandingly as he shook hands with Waver, silently accepting the envelope. Ruler appearing moments later carrying a shoulder bag. Inside what several bags of cat food and toys. He placed the bag over Archer's shoulders as he but the pair farewell. With a polite wave and a little yelp from Lestrade the pair dispersed into the air.

'I already miss that cat.' Waver sighed as he slumped in his chair, finishing his cigarette.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - The path of devotion is a great labor. Do not ever mar it.

Ruler sat in his chair, he hadn't felt right since he and Waver parted ways with Lestrade. As if a permanent chill had set in shoulders, a tension that he couldn't relieve or shake. It gnawed and ate at him as he went about his business, his lectures, his routine. He glanced at Waver, the man had been very much the same. He'd begun smoking like a chimney since the kitten's departure and wasn't showing any signs of burning out, the man quite frankly stank. The scent of tobacco laced thickly across his jacket as he lay passed out on the desk. He clearly hadn't been sleeping well, not that Ruler could blame him. He himself had been out of sorts. It was wrong of him to care that much about the cat. It was a master after all and had willingly chosen to participate, he had to respect that despite his clear reluctance to.

However something else entirely had been eating him up. A looming, creeping sense of guilt that made him sick to his stomach. Ikiru, the master he met in Fuyuki. They had gone missing the night after his visit, or so the reports had claimed. Ruler was at a loss, he knew the master was unstable but not to that degree. Questions flew through his head, scenarios playing out in great clarity. Could he have said things differently? Been more caring? Put them at ease more? Ruler swirled the thoughts in his mind like a disgusting cocktail of emotions. He would have to find them fast if he was to ensure their safety. As if on cue he went to reach for his cape as he was greeted by Waver's stern look.

'You're about to do something stupid aren't you?' He questioned as he looked at the now shocked servant. Ruler hadn't even heard wake up, how long had he been conscious? Ruler stood at a loss for words. 'I saw the reports last night Ruler, they've gone missing. For better or worse I keep tabs on that city and it's news.' Waver continued as he lit another cigarette, offering one to the servant who politely declined. 'I don't think it wise you go on your own this time do you? Especially after last time.' Waver questioned.

'What are you implying I do then Lord El Melloi?' Ruler asked, his words thick with scepticism.

'I will go with you, I have business to attend to in Fuyuki as it is, but there being two of us may convince them to give up their command seals. They're too ill for such a bloodbath.' Waver explained, an underlying pain only noticeable to Ruler in his voice.

'Indeed,' Ruler replied understanding the gravity of Ikiru's position. 'Are you sure you should be visiting though Waver? Especially after what you witnessed?' He questioned clearly concerned for the Lord.

'Yes I'll be okay. I promised some rather nice people that I would visit them when I could.' Waver smiled. With a firm nod Ruler grabbed his coat as Waver stubbed out his cigarette. Putting on his own jacket he glanced at Ruler before both dispersed into the air.

Immediately the pair were met with the hustle and bustle of Fuyuki City. the growing metropolis had expanded greatly in the last years after the disaster. Now rivalling Tokyo is size. Effortlessly Ruler began weaving through the crowd as Waver did his best to follow. He hated large crowds like this, they were so troublesome. Ruler entered into the central clearing as he reached a park, its green grass frostbitten as couples sat cuddling on the benches enjoying the warmth. Moments later Waver caught up looking exhausted and frustrated.

'With all due respect Ruler wouldn't it make more sense for me to lead? You know considering I was here?' Waver questioned as he brushed himself. 'Firstly we should enquire at the police station to see what information they can give us,' Waver explained as he flipped open his wallet to reveal a blank card. 'With this we'll pretend to be private detectives.' He continued earning a disgusted huff from the servant.

'That is preposterous Waver I would never do such a thing!' Ruler exclaimed as he glared at the magus who simply shrugged.

'Got a better idea?' He asked before walking off, leaving the servant to catch up.

'I don't believe you sometimes Waver, I honestly don't.' Ruler shook his head as he sat opposite the man, sipping his coffee.

'I told you it would work didn't I?' Waver asked as he sifted through several notes and documents. They were currently sat in the police station as officers brought them more notes from the archive. Not only had Waver's little magic trick worked, it had gone even better than he had expected. Two officers walked into the room carrying to cardboard boxes of paperwork, seemingly very heavy. Politely thanking the pair Ruler took the boxes as he began reading through the hordes of paper.

'According to the reports they were last seen in the forests in east Fuyuki…' Waver began before suddenly paling, 'Near Ryuudou Temple….' suddenly feeling nauseous he passed the paper to Ruler. The servant now visibly concerned.

'Oh dear,' Ruler nodded solemnly. He knew of the tragedy that had occurred there, in fact that was why the grail had summoned him in the first place. To prevent such a thing happening again.

'You don't think they've gone there on purpose Ruler?' Waver questioned, 'The grounds of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the soil there is still cursed.' He continued desperately trying to understand why Ikiru would chose there of all places.

'Isn't the Temple near Fuyuki Bridge too Waver?' Ruler asked, shocking the Lord with his suddenness.

'It's not too far from it…...why do you ask?' Waver asked, a dark look on his face.

'I forbid you from going near the bridge do you understand,' Ruler deadpanned suddenly as he looked Waver in the eye, 'If you act like this towards Ryuudou Temple, there is no telling how that place will affect you…' Ruler trailed off, Waver only glancing down in response. It was clear he understood.

Sifting through more papers, Ruler noticed something else. On the date of their disappearance it had been noted that their search history had shown some rather unusual results and they had visited the public library. Before their departure they had only taken their phone, medication and wallet with them. The door to their apartment had been left wide open and no other possessions had been taken. The police had assumed a kidnapping but since no other items had been stolen they didn't know what to make of it. This only meant one thing to Ruler. They were running, running as far as they could manage away from this war. A pit started to form in his stomach as he turned once to Waver, the man scanning each document for details as he photographed papers and maps. Looking up he saw the unease in Ruler's face, the servant in turn passing him the document to read.

'I see…...you don't think this is…...oh god…..Ruler…..' Waver tried processing the details he had just read. 'Why were they looking up those things? You don't think they plan to? We need to find them Ruler!' Waver rambled as he dropped the paper.

'Yes Waver, I believe they may be trying to…..' Ruler's face darkened as he picked up the document, reading its contents a second time. Cheap chemists, cheap sleeping pills, different knots for ropes. These were only the first search results he had seen as he scanned through. Checking further into he became increasingly concerned, apparently Ikiru has some awareness of magecraft, their search result becoming increasingly strange. Holy Grail War, Bluebeard. What exactly had they planned?

Suddenly cut from his thoughts as Waver bolted upright, worry and urgency covered his face. 'Ruler we have to go now and quick…' Waver motioned to the police who were now becoming agitated as they scrolled on their computer screen, 'My spell is wearing thin and Ikiru could be in danger…' In a very hushed manner the hastily packed the papers as they thanked the officers for their time. Bowing as they left the building they made a run for it the moment they couldn't be seen, vanishing around a street corner.

'Unless we find them Ikiru is going to kill themselves Ruler, they're going to run away and kill themselves! Waver cried, panic very evident in his voice as Ruler stood motionless. 'We have to get to Ryuudou Temple immediately!' Waver ordered as the pair started to disperse into the air.

The scent of death clung to the air as they entered the ruins. Their boots crunching on the cursed soil, a singing could be heard with each step they took as it burnt at the rubber on their shoes. Covering his mouth to stop himself choking Waver ventured towards the ruins themselves. The temple had been heavily neglected since he had last seen it, the wood was now rotting and cracking as scorch marks covered its surface. A thick, caustic smell clung to the air as he tentatively entered the building, the floorboards cracking and splintering with each footstep. He wasn't sure how long he could stay here, whatever had happened during that war had cursed this place. An evil, an incomprehensible malice, a looming darkness clung to the place. Like a smog, a thick, black cloud that smothered the ruins. The stench clung to his throat, his eyes stung and watered as he surveyed the building.

Meanwhile Ruler has been exploring the grounds of the temple, venturing through its garden. The plant life had long died becoming dark and crisp, as if it had been burnt to a crisp. A charred smell filled his nostrils as he approached the body of water that lay behind the temple. Taking a moment he steadied himself before inspecting the water itself. How exactly had the rescued the grail's host from this? An evil clung to the water, a murkiness, a corruption. Looking further into the lake he saw the decaying corpses of animals floating in the water, assuming it must've been the wildlife that had lived there before he let out a defeated sigh. Not even flies were surrounding the bodies, as if they themselves knew the dangers of the lake. He prayed Ikiru hadn't fallen victim to the cursed pool. Luckily he couldn't track any footprints except his own in the area so he was at least somewhat assured they hadn't gone this far. What exactly had they come to the temple for? Were they even intending to go to the temple? It didn't make any sense.

Waver stumbled out of the building as he choked, gasping for air. The cursed ash clinging to his windpipe as he hacked up on the floor, which in turn attracted the attention of a very panicked Ruler.

'Waver are you okay!' He shouted, concern evident in his voice as he helped the man to his feet.

'Yes I'm okay, though I am ashamed, I thought my magic resistance was better than this Ruler.' He replied exasperatedly, a look of defeat on his face.

'This is no magecraft Waver. This place is cursed, cursed by something much more evil, much more powerful.' Ruler explained as he helped Waver stagger out of the grounds.

'I explored the grounds lightly but there was no sign of Ikiru at all, I doubt they had intended…..' Ruler paused. 'Oh god Waver!' Ruler paled. The man now looking rather concerned. Ruler was glancing off to the right, Waver slowly turning to meet his gaze. On the floor lay a jacket, an orange body warmer of sorts. Ruler trembled slightly as he inspected it. It lay on the stone steps, strewn across the debris. How had they not noticed it before? Why had Ikiru come here? What were they planning.

Rising to his feet slightly Waver composed himself.

'Maybe they were searching for a catalyst?' He asked somewhat calmly, 'This is the site of the 4th Holy Grail War.' He elaborated before going silent once again. Why would they want a catalyst? They had profiled Ikiru as being suicidal, not someone who'd participate. Without warning Waver started running, jumping down the steps as he scrambled along. He had begun moving without notice, shocking the preoccupied servant. The man was running with such pace that Ruler struggled to keep up, magecraft could really work wonders sometimes. Incredulous Ruler ran after the lord. Where was he going suddenly? What had he figured out? Looking up the pieces fell into the place. Approaching the clearing a familiar site came into view.

'Ruler I can see them! I know where Ikiru is!' Waver yelled, a tone of dread heavy in his voice. 'They had come to the temple to pray Ruler! They're going to jump from the bridge!' He pointed to the bridge that now stood before them. Fuyuki bridge, the largest landmark in Fuyuki by far.

Scanning it with his eyes, the servant nearly choked. Stood on the railing about halfway down the structure a single person was stood, balancing precariously in the wind. Lurching forwards and backwards, their sobbing echoing through the wind. It was Ikiru. Ruler froze, his eyes dilated as they fixated on Ikiru. What could he do? What should he do? He was Ruler, he couldn't interfere but he couldn't just watch. Image flashing through his mind, his legs started to move on their own as he sprinted towards the master. However he wasn't the only one. Waver had already begun, his legs moving so much faster, his circuits glowing with each steps as the ground started to crack slightly with each footstep. Bounding forward with each step, his eyes completely focused. Without a second's notice he jumped into the air, grasping Ikiru's hands as he did so. Ruler stood in astonishment as the pair crashed onto the floor, Ikiru sobbing into his chest as he held onto them. Refusing to let go.

'It's okay kid. It's okay.' He gently tried to reassure them as the pair lay there, Waver now exhausted and defeated. That little stunt had really cost him.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't do it!' Ikiru choked as they clung to Waver, tears streaming down their face as their words got stuck in their throat.

Giving the pair a moment Ruler tentatively approached the pair, doing his best to make his approach gentle. Waver nodded at the man as he tried to help Ikiru to their feet, comforting them as he did so. Turning around to meet the approaching stranger Ikiru panicked, violently shaking Waver off as they backed into the middle of the road.

'You! Stay away! Leave me alone!' Ikiru threatened as she glared at Ruler, 'Go away!' Their voice cracking as the desperately pleaded. Turning to Waver their eyes darkened, 'Are you with them!?' They snapped looking at the man, Waver in turn raising their hands.

'Yes I am Ikiru. We came here to protect you, we want to save you from the war.' He explained, his voice gentle as he tried approaching the teenager.

'Stay away! I won't let you make fun of me any more! You all think I'm crazy! That I'm insane!' Waver's face saddened as he looked at them.

'I promise you we-' Waver tried to counter as he was suddenly cut short. Ikiru had begun to keel over as their stomach glowed red, a bright crimson filling the air. Ikiru growled in pain as they collapsed onto the floor seemingly blacking out, as Waver bolted over to check the now unconscious master.

Knowing what was about to happen, Ruler grasped Waver's shoulder as the looked up at the now spiralling white light that was forming above the pair. Suddenly dispersing in a blinding explosion a man emerged. His hair golden yellow, complimenting his pale skin. Adorning his head was a cerulean blue crown. It was shaped as 2 horns upon which hung a small indigo gemstone. A golden, skin tight necklace wrapped around his neck as a light, cream coloured cape hung from his shoulders. A red loincloth covered his waist reaching his ankles, it had openings on the front and sides revealing his toned legs underneath. His golden shoes matched his necklace,yet adorning his body with more gold. In his left hand he carried an axe. The weapon was large, so large in fact it almost rivalled him for size, its large silver blade, glistening in the streetlights. What was most striking however was the large stone tablet he carried in his other hand, it was bizarrely shaped like a book, a book without pages, two pieces of stone, seemingly joined at the seam. Adorning his right hand was a shimmering golden gauntlet, protecting his hand from the tablet itself. Looking down his crimson eyes focused on Waver as a smirk crept across the servants face.

'I see you still walk the grounds of my garden mongrel.'

* * *

Hello everyone I hope you are well. With recent developments such as college in my life I'm hoping I can get approximately 2 chapters a month out from this point forward. I am doing much more research now as the fighting will start to begin, which is where I will struggle so I'm going to do my best. I hope you enjoyed the introduction of the final servant into the war. Now that all 7 have been summoned it is only time before they descend upon London!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - The Honour of a Knight

Waver trembled as he stared at the glowing man before him, dread covering his face as he turned to run. Only being stopped by the steadfast Ruler that was by his side.

'Is that how you greet your King mongrel? Is this how the Retainer of Iskander, Retainer of the King of Conquerors greets his enemy? Not with a smile, but with fear? The man's laughter echoed across the bridge as Ruler took a defensive position. The servant had remained unusually silent since the golden man's emergence.

'Am I correct in stating you are familiar with this man?' Ruler suddenly questioned cutting the laughter short. Looking rather frustrated with having his musing interrupted he turned to face Ruler.

'Indeed I am, I slaughtered his servant during one of these silly little wars...' The golden man began to boast before Ruler once again cut him short.

'Whilst I may understand the friction between you both I prohibit you from conducting your conflict with Waver. He is under my protection.

'Oh and who may you be?' The golden man smirked as he stared down Ruler. 'You're quite loud for a mongrel.'

'I am the Ruler class servant conducting this Holy Grail War. It is my duty to ensure all participants follow the rules.'

The man stood there puzzled, almost appalled.A look of disgust and confusion on his face as he once again let loose.

'The grail deems you a suitable candidate to rule me? The great Gilgamesh! Preposterous! You watch your tongue mongrel or should I cut it out?' Gilgamesh was furious, Ruler's mere existence disturbed him. It sickened him. The grail had deemed him below this man, this excuse of a heroic spirit. He was deemed higher than him. Gilgamesh. The height of humanity and divinity was deemed below him. 'How far has Fuyuki fallen that you are required for such an event?' He questioned, trying to conceal his now seething fury.

As the pair had begun to argue Waver simply sat there. In stunned silence he sat there as memories flashed before his eyes. Painful images of Fuyuki passing him by as he numbly blocked out the noise. His head, his thoughts were spiralling out of control. Nervously he surveyed the area, during the commotion he had lost site of Ikiru. Panicked he rose to his feet as he stumbled across the bridge, wearily ignoring the pair as he scrambled around trying to find the young master. Trembling uncontrollably as he did so he found them, lying unconscious on the floor in the fetal position. The strain of the summoning had seemingly been too much for them. Checking their pulse he collapsed onto the ground next to them as his fatigue started to take hold, groggily he looked up at Gilgamesh. How he wished he didn't have to see that man again. His skin crawling, he quietly passed out.

John sat in his office, tense as usual. The masters and their servants were slowly but surely trickling into London. Looking through his reports he estimated that 2 or 3 masters were already present. According to his intel a suspicious looking man with 3 red marks on his forearm had appeared just yesterday seemingly having arrived from America. Also a young German student had arrived shortly before him. Notable was that his command seals were clearly visible on his throat and that a figure cloaked in red accompanied him at all times. Seemingly the pair had already acquired jobs and a place to stay despite having only been in the city a week. He surmised that the figure in red was his servant, though his class would remain relatively unknown. Logically he pieced together the information his team had gathered. It was safe to assume the American has also brought a servant with them or had at least summoned one in London. So 3 servants so far were roaming the streets of London, his Lancer, that red figure and whoever the American had brought with him.

He sat back in his chair rather disappointed with himself, the head of Scotland Yard and that was all he could acquire. After his meeting with Ruler he assumed the Grail would've selected its masters much more quickly but it had already been 3 weeks, it seemed the grail was dragging out its selection process. Luckily Ruler has helped him smooth over the news of Artoria with his wife. Explaining that she was an old military friend who needed a home, even if only short term. His servant, Artoria, had begun to unnerve him. Artoria's silence at times was deafening, not once in the 3 weeks since they had met had the servant spoke a word. It just stoically stood there glaring and surveying the area, it even refused to disperse which confused him to no end. She was a king in her past life so maybe she was used to being in charge. It unnerved his wife too who would awkwardly sit there as Artoria would come and go. Apparently on a different mission each time.

He had tried talking to her, even giving her space on her own so that he could talk but all he was met with was silence. He just couldn't understand it. What puzzled him more was that she obeyed every command he gave except for two.

'Please talk to me, even if I cannot help. As your loyal subject I may listen.' He'd plead or,

'Please your highness can you disperse you may be noticed'. Any time John would try to plead with her she would just ignore him, almost as if he didn't exist. He sat there scratching his head in frustration as he smoked another cigarette. He had sent Artoria to the Clock Tower to fetch information, sending 2 of his detectives to accompany her as he knew she'd somehow draw attention. Despite his friendly connections with the Clock Tower they refused to give him any information, claiming they were a neutral third party and wouldn't help masters. That was a lie. Ruler was working with them, that was why. He knew it.

Looking out of his window night had begun to descend on the city, the sun setting just behind the skyline of buildings, cloaking the area in a monolithic shadow. His eyes were growing fuzzy as he checked his watch. It was only 5pm why was he so tired? Walking outside to get some air he rested his head on the cold rail of the balcony. It provided some relief as he gently listened to the hum of the traffic and buzz of the city. His musings however were cut short by a bright flash of light. It blazed a bright blue as it erupted from the ground. Incredulous he stood there for a brief second as several detectives ran out, each with the same look on their faces. The first servants were already fighting and they weren't being quiet about it. Immediately the group exiting the building and were in hot pursuit of the fight. The light had erupted from somewhere near Canons Park and the light display was only escalating. Desperately John tried contacting Artoria but was met with no response each time, only further fueling the dread that was building in his stomach. There was no way she was already fighting was there?

As they got closer the display of lights only got progressively more extreme as loud roars and the clanging of metal could be heard. Running out of the car John's wrist began to glow as he closed the distance between himself and the servants. Flames covered the ground as he made his way into the clearing, before him Artoria towered menacingly as her yellow eyes pierced the night. Her mane flowed as her lance glowed majestically lighting up the entire area. Opposite her stood a man clad in blue armour and green clothing, brandishing two swords as he assumed a fighting position. Bizarrely both blades were clad in a purple cloth, as if concealing their true appearance. Saber readied himself, a smirk on his face. Pivoting on his back foot he advanced, his blades spinning like a whirlwind. Effortlessly, they sliced through the oncoming rubble, his wrists twirling along the way.

His body twisted as he spiralled through the air, his arms moving with the momentum as he deflected any shrapnel. His blades gliding through the air colliding with rock, sending it crashing back down into the earth from where it came.

Plummeting through the air, he continued until he neared the ground. Seamlessly sliding to the floor, in one motion his spinning stopped as he hugged the ground. With long, quick strides he skipped across the cracked ground, his feet ignoring the uneven surface, angling themselves to the needed degree and sliding across the dirt with each fold of the ground.

In front of the servant was a raised platform, figuring it must've been the remains of a now broken fountain, John stood mesmerised as Saber vaulted up its stone surface, bounding up each tier of the structure ascending into the air. Using its tip as a launch point, he shot upwards, rocketing towards the sky as his forward momentum carried him into a somersault.

John continued to watch unnerved as the servant before him continued his assault on Artoria. Something was off. Something wasn't right and it sickened him in a way he couldn't explain.

Saber's master was nowhere to be seen, or at least he couldn't detect them. Were they watching from afar? If so that meant they had already seen him, the head of Scotland Yard. His second option however was even more concerning, what if Saber's master didn't know? What if Saber had done this of his own volition? The man was smiling, seemingly enjoying himself. Did they know Artoria? If he did what was their relation?

Johns musings were cut short by a deafening clash of metal. Using the force of his somersault, Saber slammed into Artoria's lance. She raised her arm blocking the man's aerial assault and forcefully grounding the fighter. It was her turn to fight back.

Twisting her wrist as she did so, Artoria slid the lance smoothly down the length of his blades, her feet twirling on the ground as she spun slightly, slipping past Saber's defence. Reaching forward, she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, almost choking the servant as she dug her armoured fingers into his throat. Sliding her foot backwards as her hips rolled she slammed Saber into the ground, the earth shattering into a crater upon the impact.

 _Saber choked and coughed as the air was sucked from his lungs. Dazed and terrified he trembled, desperately trying to scramble his feet as the monarch loomed over him. Her eyes glowing a menacing yellow as they cut through her impending shadow. Digging the heel of her boot into the ground, she began to lean back slightly, her shoulders twisting as she readied her lance. With a twist of her hips and a jolt of her legs she let loose a single earth-shattering thrust._

 _Rolling to his side as he began to run on all fours, clawing his way up the trench Saber narrowly avoided her strike. Beginning to shake as the adrenaline pumped through his system, he once again assumed his stance. A nervous yet determined smile crept across his face, as if trying to fight his impending shock he looked Artoria in the eye._

' _It appears you were holding out during our last fight Artoria! Who knew you were such a formidable spearman? Your legend neglects your true skill!' Saber laughed as he spoke to Artoria. His face changing when he was met with nothing but silence. 'What happened to you Artoria? Why will you not speak? I had no intention of insulting your honour with such jest.' However he was only met with further silence. With a silent, emotionless glare Artoria began to close the gap between the pair. Her steps stilted and_ methodical, with each monstrous stride the ground cracked.

Saber gulped as he watched Artoria edge closer, his legs trembling as she towered above him. What had happened to her? This was not the Artoria he remembered. Reaching her hand forward she once again went to grasp Saber, before breaking into a sprint. Gripping his swords tightly Saber charged forward ready to meet her challenge, with a roar he leapt forward. Jumping into the air, he began to twirl his blades spinning as he did so. John braced for impact, closing his eyes as the servants clashed. Yet there was no sound.

Fearing the worst he opened his eyes, before him stood Atoria alone as she blankly stared at the surrounding devastation. Saber's master must have stopped it he figured, something he was rather thankful for. Turning to look him in the eye Artoria then strode towards him, now seemingly aware her master was in the vicinity. Kneeling down on knee she dusted the man off as she inspected him for wounds, after as short while she once again rose to her feet now seemingly content, leaving the man with astonished look. What had just happened?

For the first time, he had finally seen something. Something behind that stoic exterior. Combing his hand through his hair, he was unsure of how to act. Reaching into his pocket for a cigarette, he promptly lit it before taking a drag, the Holy Grail War had officially now begun.

* * *

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot of redrafting and rewriting to get a result I was content with so I hope you enjoy the first but albeit brief fight in this Holy Grail War. Saber certainly has his work cut out doesn't he? I wonder if you all can guess his identity! Though don't spoil it for others! See you all next time I love you!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - London Calling

Gustav sat there sipping coffee, his eyes stung from the previous night. He had been struggling to sleep properly since moving to London. He blamed it on the different mattress but in all honesty he wasn't very sure why. He smiled at Rider as the servant had begun munching down the breakfast he had made for the pair. Gustav himself wasn't a morning person, the last thing he wanted was a large meal, Rider on the other hand was quite happy to start eating. He had them both a large stack of pancakes before covering them both in syrup and butter. He said he had learnt the recipe from a video online and wanted to try it. Finally working up the courage Gustav took a bite of the stack in front of him. It would be rude of him not too, Rider had put a lot of effort into them after all. The light and fluffy texture made his eyes light up, the syrup and butter melting into his mouth forming a sweet cacophony of bliss with each mouthful. Taking a moment to pause as he savoured the flavour, Gustav suddenly found himself very hungry. Rapidly he began taking more bites before turning to Rider to congratulate the man, to his surprise however Rider has already finished his plate and was sat there with a hungry look in his eyes.

With a sigh and a tired laugh Gustav smiled.

"Would you like half of mine Rider, I don't mind honestly." Gustav offered eliciting a bashul nod from Rider.

"I apologise for my gluttony Gustav. I have never eaten something so luxurious in a very long time. I couldn't help myself." Rider blushed as he sat in his chair now rather embarrassed with himself, Gustav waving his hand in response.

"Hey it's okay there's no need to be embarrassed. I'd do the same if I went that long without sugar. I promise it's okay Rider, really." He comforted the man as he scooped of his now sticky pancakes on to Rider's plate. Almost instantly the servant began eating them again, fighting all urges to shovel them down. Gustav laughing as they sat in content silence. Reaching for the remote Gustav turned the television on, promptly killing the atmosphere.

The pair sat in shock as they saw footage of blue and yellow flashing lights across their screen. There was no way. It couldn't be? Gustav sat dumbfounded as a video of a monstrous figure covered in shadow loomed across the screen. His pancake falling off his fork as he sat in silence. Rider too was not sat in momentary silence as he continued to chew at his breakfast.

"There's no way that isn't a servant rider. That has to be…." Gustav trailed off as as he went silent, a frown forming on his face, causing Rider to pale slightly.

"Master what is it?" Rider asked cutting Gustav from his ruminations.

"It means the other masters are finally arriving in London, or at least enough have already arrived to start fighting." Gustav sullenly explained as he passed his plate to Rider. "It means we are going to have to start fighting soon Rider." His face darkened as he downed the last of his coffee.

"I understand your fear master…" Rider started noticing the boys change in posture, "I promise you I will keep you safe and protect you Gustav." Rider spoke sternly as he placed a hand on Gustav's shoulder for reassurance. With a somewhat forced smile Gustav looked at the man before rising to his feet.

"Okay Rider once you finish your breakfast lets go to the Clock Tower. If this is indeed a servant, they're bound to have some information on this. I'm going to brush my teeth." Putting on a brave face Gustav walked out the living room leaving Rider to eat in silence.

Taking a drag from his cigarette Lorenzo looked at his phone screen, scrolling through the news footage as it had promptly exploded on social media. He sat by the window of his apartment, his balcony of sorts overlooking the city. The apartment itself was empty, there was no furniture save for a lone sofa that sat in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a jet black, making the oddly spacious room seem very claustrophobic. Apparently it had been an old art studio and had been used to hold several art classes though the owner seemingly had wanted to get into the estate business and was now renting out. It was low key, it blended in. That made it perfect for Lorenzo. Taking one last breath he threw the cigarette out the window, gazing upon the city and its morning skyline before making his way to the sofa. Booting up his laptop he called for Assassin.

The servant clearly hadn't warmed to him, not that he cared honesty. Since their last meeting when they were found by Ruler the pair had only met twice. Assassin would stay in spirit form hiding his presence, only making himself noticeable when he was needed. As he sat trawling through footage and emails the servant appeared. Silently he formed in the corner as he stalked towards the man.

"You summoned me master?" He asked in a monotonous, emotionless tone.

"Yes I'm reviewing the footage that went live today on the news, something doesn't feel right. I have been rewatching itso I wanted you to view it too, I believe your eye sight is more keen than my own." Lorenzo explained as he clicked play once again. Intently Assassin watched, methodically and mentally breaking down each frame of the video.

"At the 30 second mark, there is a blip in the frames master. It would seem like some content has been cut." Nodding as he listened closely, Lorenzo played the clip once more closely observing the frames. Slowing the video down as far as it would go he kept focused, glaring at the screen.

"You're right Assassin. There is a change. They don't line up properly." Taking a moment to think he then rose to his feet as he closed his laptop. "With this in mind Assassin it is clear to say a servant or even two were involved in this incident. The event took place at approximately seven o'clock in the evening and was located in Canons Park. There were no witnesses supposedly, yet the footage has been manipulated implying there was at least one witness." Lorenzo stated in an almost militaristic fashion.

Turning to the servant with a stony face he then explained their mission.

"I will investigate the crime scene itself Assassin. Even though the police will have a copy if the original security footage, the cameras are still active in the area. I'm going to attempt to acquire a copy of the footage from those cameras to see what has been cut." Assassin gave an affirmative nod, agreeing with his master's plan. "As for yourself Assassin, I suspect at least a couple of masters will show up to investigate the scene themselves. Your mission is to scope these masters out if possible and to protect me during my extraction of the footage. After the extraction is successful I will wipe the cameras of all footage and make my leave. Am I clear?" Lorenzo questioned as he looked Assassin in the eye.

"Yes I understand master." With a flash of his gun Assassin dispersed into the air, once again leaving Lorenzo alone in the empty room. Grabbing his briefcase which lay gently against the sofa cushion, he walked out the door. Reaching into his pocket as he did so he pulled out an ID badge, reading it he couldn't help but smirk. His name would be John Doe, an undercover agent of the FBI.

Gustav and Rider approached the Clock Tower, Rider waving at some students as he entered causing them to blush and Gustav to huff at their behaviour. They walked down the corridor as they made their way to the office.

"Something feels off Gustav," Rider mused as the pair continued to walk, "I just can't place it. It feels too quiet." He continued.

"Well to be fair Rider I'm not normally walking around the corridors either, the students keep giving us weird looks." Gustav offhandedly mentioned as he watched some students snicker among themselves.

"Oh just ignore them Gustav, they are used to professors being as fashionable as us." He joked waving his hand."

"I'm not too sure it's because of that but I'll go with it." Gustav sounded unconvinced causing Rider to laugh as the finally reached Waver's office door. Yelling could be heard from the other side as Gustav and Rider approached, a mixture of frustration and panic could be heard. With concern on both their faces Rider charged the door as he opened scaring the lord.

Waver was sat in his chair with a defeated look on his face. A phone was pressed against his ear as he raised his eyebrows at the pair, acknowledging their entrance. Somewhat embarrassed the pair sat down as they patiently waited for Waver to finish his call. His frown slowly softening as he continued to listen to the gibberish is phone was spewing. With a soft smile he gently closed his phone as he turned to face the pair.

"Sorry for that you two. As you may have noticed Flat has gone missing." Waver started to explain with a soft frown."He's decided to take an impromptu trip to America. I was making sure he's safe." He elaborated as the pair slowly nodded.

"That would explain why it was so quiet. I hope he enjoys his holiday." Rider smiled, getting a slow nod. A moment of dread plastered on his face, causing Gustav to frown with concern.

"So what brings you two to my office then?" Waver questioned as he sank into his chair, reaching for a lighter as he did so. "Do you mind?" He gestured to his pack cigarettes.

"Not at all Lord El Melloi," Gustav began as he leaned forward, "I'm sure you're aware of the events that happened on the news?"

"Yes…...Yes I am aware of them Gustav." Waver admitted with a sigh, lighting the cigarette and slowly taking a drag.

"Well I was wondering if you had information you could give us on it." Gustav stated bluntly as he looked the man in the eye, Waver raising an eyebrow in return.

"Why do you think I would have such information Gustav?" Waver inquired.

"It's clear what happened was because of a servant Waver, we've all figured that out." Gustav explained as he turned to Rider and then back to Waver, "And since you are the central hub for this Holy Grail War. I mean you are Ruler's base of operations after all. We figured you would have information about the events that transpired." Gustav continued as he gave the man a very blunt yet deadpan look, causing the man to once again sigh in defeat. Taking a drag from his cigarette he dropped it in the ashtray as he turned to the pair.

"Yes Gustav. I do have information about the events that Ruler himself collected." Waver admitted, causing Gustav to smile, "However I can let you see it. As the Clock Tower is considered an extension of Ruler in this war we cannot offer any master and servant pairs any information we collect." Gustav's smile fell. "We must act as a neutral third party to this war and as such we cannot give masters and their servants unfair advantages. No matter who they are Gustav. I'm sorry." Waver explained, an apologetic look on his face.

"No I completely understand Waver, thank you for your time. I figured this may have been the case but I needed to try anyway." Gustav smiled as he rose to his feet. "Though I presume Rider at least is still allowed access to your library am I correct?" He asked with a slight smirk. Waver gave an exasperated smile as he nodded.

"Yes. Yes he is. Though I'm not sure it will help you much."

"That's fine. Thank you for your time Waver." Rising to his feet Gustav shook Waver's hand as he looked at Rider. "I guess we need to start from scratch then Rider." Rider in turn standing up as he shook Waver's hand.

"Yes thank you Waver. I will see you tomorrow then. Stay safe." Rider smiled as he made his way to the office door, opening it for Gustav. The boy politely thanking him as he left. Once the door closed he frowned bitterly.

"Damn! I was really banking on that Rider, it looks like we're gonna need to visit the actual crime scene. I really didn't want to do that." Gustav admitted as he laughed, frustration evident in his voice. "It's obvious the other masters are going to be there Rider…." Gustav trailed off, Rider only nodding in response.

Taking a moment to breathe as his mock laughter got caught in his throat.

"I'm not ready to fight." He choked his words as the colour washed from his face momentarily. Panic had begun to set in, though quick, it had finally hit him. The war had begun. Placing a hand on his shoulder Rider smiled at the boy gently rocking him.

"You will be safe master. I am here to protect you. If you stay by my side I will personally ensure you stay safe from harm. So please do not panic." Rider did his best to comfort Gustav as he gave yet another bright smile, somewhat bringing the boy back to his senses.

"You're right. I apologise for my little moment." Taking a deep breath, his voice shaky he looked Rider in the eye, a scared yet determined look in his eye. "Let's go investigate Rider."


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Caged Rats

Defeatedly the pair left the Clock Tower as they made their way back into the bustling city. Gustav gulped as they both stepped foot outside the buildings threshold, suddenly met with the cold winter breeze of London. Gustav shivered as he flinched at the sudden noise. It always bothered him how peaceful the Clock Tower was compared to the outside chaos. The building itself was surrounded by a bounded field, it prevented the general public and rabble from being able to enter its premises amongst other things however it acted a shield during the cold winters and even protected against the deafening noise the city produced. It left the school often eerily quiet at times, except for when Flat and Waver were causing trouble. It sickened Gustav. It reminded him too much of home, of his family. Their looks. Their silent, yet condescending looks.

Noticing the boys change in behaviour Rider wrapped his arm around Gustav's shoulder as he smiled.

'Stay by my side master and I will keep you safe. Now shall we go investigate that scene you wanted us to?' With a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder Rider smiled at Gustav, looking him in the eye which caused the man to blush. Somewhat invigorated Gustav smiled back, taking a moment to breathe he opened his mouth, his confident smile once again returning as he buttoned up his coat.

'Yes we will investigate this scene, even if we can't figure out the culprit Rider we can at least scope out the other masters. They're bound to swarm like flies Rider and we need to use that to our advantage.' With a sudden burst of gusto Gustav waved his arm in the air attracting a nearby taxi as he gestured to Rider to enter.

'Next stop, Canons Park.'

The pair awkwardly sat in the taxi as the little car pootled its way down the winding roads and pathways. Not wanting to attract suspicion Gustav remained quietly about their previous conversation, his sudden gusto replaced with an awkward embarrassment. His actions had startled the driver, who after telling them off proceeded to give the pair a questioning look. Their, Rider's admittedly flamboyant fashion sense meant the pair stood out like sore thumbs.

'So you boys off to a convention or something?' The driver asked breaking the silence, in turn eliciting a confused look from the servant as he turned to face Gustav. Gustav already thinking of excuses replied immediately.'

'Haha yeah sort of.' He answered laughing. 'There's an event going on at the uni and they wanted us to dress up for it so me and my friend are going as the evil sisters from Cinderella.' This caused the driver to start howling with laughter as he slapped the steering wheel.

'Well you guys look the part! I hope you kids have fun.* The driver continued to laugh as he pulled up to the stop.

'Canons Park here we are.' Opening the door Gustav thanked the driver as he paid the man, shaking his hand before leaving the car.

The pair began looking around, the place was already swarming with police officers and journalists, trying to get even an ounce of juicy gossip. The craters were cordoned with police tape as shelters were being erected to protect the crime scene from the oncoming rain as the officers were running around in a panic. The pair could hear angry yelling as they surveyed the area, wary to not draw much attention to themselves as they traversed the park. Police were furiously arguing amongst each other, exchanging confused yet scared looks as they were trying to figure out what had just happened. The crime scene in front of them was becoming increasingly less of a concern as more of them huddled around a small forensic tent that had been set up. Edging closer the pair began to listen in on the frantic yelling as their faces turned into expressions of astonishment.

'What do you mean this just happened?'

'That's exactly what I mean! I turned around and it was all gone. Totally wiped!' The pair began to exchange panicked glances as they listened further.

'You don't think a master did that do you Rider?' Gustav muttered under his breath as they got closer.

'If it was why would they delete the footage Gustav? What do they get out of it?' Rider responded, his questions hiding his increasing sense of urgency.

'It depends what was on the footage Rider. If a master is on there, they may be either hiding their own identity, or hiding the information so they have an advantage over the rest of us.' Gustav answered coldly, almost calculating. His posture had become stiff, his eyes wide as if they were surveying the area. 'Rider we are in danger, it's best we leave to avoid any confrontation here.' Gustav commanded as he began to weave through the emerging crowd.

'Rider where are we going? Would the crowd not prevent fighting?' Rider asked confused as he tried to catch up to Gustav.

'Rider whoever this master is they're aware we'd all come looking for information. Who's to say they aren't spying on us from the cameras? And if they're trying to hide their own identity staying here only exposes us to other masters. This was a trap.' Gustav's cold tone was becoming frustrated as they reached the park exit. The pair once again exchanging a look before stepping outside.

Rider began to cross the road, gesturing for Gustav he turned to face the boy. Gustav was still. As if all the hairs on the back of his neck had just stood up. Looking forward his eyes were now locked with someone. Their light red hair, boldly standing out among the dreary grey, like a lone rose in the snow. Her piercing crimson eyes held him in place, it was if she was looking through him. A cold sweat had broke out as it began slowly trickling down his back, his forehead becoming increasingly wet as he shuddered. He couldn't look away. She had already seen through him. She was master. She had to be. Slowly he turned his eyes to gaze at Rider. The servant has already begun walking towards Gustav, his usually blood red eyes were slowly turning a shade of lush green as his face changed from curiosity to a scowl. His red, flowing hair now bellowing dramatically in the air as he marched towards his master.

'Give me the command master and I shall lay waste to her.' His voice uncharacteristically cold, as if trying to control the looming bloodlust that emanated from his imposing figure.

Looking the man in the eye Gustav nodded in the direction of the woman. Her unflinching expression unnerved him. He felt like a fly caught in a spider's web.

'No.' Gustav's words were stern, whether it was him feigning confidence to the enemy or genuine anger Rider could not tell. Needless to say though Gustav's words surprised him, causing him to momentarily drop his act. 'Not here. Not in front of everyone. Follow me Rider. Gustav in turn began walking briskly across the street, passing the stranger as he made his way through the bustling rabble, Rider promptly in turn as Gustav wrapped his arm around Rider's. His face stoic and emotionless Gustav led the pair around a corner before speaking. 'Rider that was a master I'm sure you figured that out.' He began as they promptly crossed a road. 'Pretend to laugh at something I said and look behind you.' His commands were sharp and curt. His words quick as Rider looked at him confused.

'Master what are you doing?' Why are we acting like this?' Rider questioned concerned with Gustav's suddenness.

'That woman Rider she's going to follow us. She recognised us immediately. So we are moving somewhere more crowded. If she's crazy enough to attack us with this many people about, Ruler would have no choice but to step in. Besides it lets us blend in better.' Gustav explained cooly as Rider looked at him, a mixture of emotion on his face.

'I do not know how I feel about such underhanded tactics master. It is wrong to use so many people as leverage.' Gustav paused, as if Rider's words had just cut him deep. Turning to face the man, he looked him deep in the eyes.

'We are not using them as leverage Rider. That is not my intention.' Gustav paused. 'If that master is unhinged enough to attack they already would have. They wouldn't have waited to engage us.' He explained as he lent against Rider's arm. 'At the very least if we act somewhat normal they may just think we're eccentric. By showing them we are concerned by their presence we show ourselves to be vulnerable targets.' Rider slowly nodded. Processing his words as they continued to work.

'Admittedly I am not a good actor, I would give away our concern too easily. Though I believe I understand,acting this way lets us win the war of the mind. I…...I had not thought about that.' Rider lowered his head as he continued to hold Gustav's arm. The boy smirking in return.

'Haha that's fine. Lets swap then I'll check.' Rider in turn nodding as Gustav spoke more clearly, his accent thick as pointed towards Rider's feet. 'Your shoes. Your lace has come undone, stand still for a moment dear.' Promptly kneeling on the ground he glanced, the red haired woman was in fact behind, only several feet to. Making sure to not catch her gaze he surveyed the area. They needed somewhere to hide.

* * *

Hello everyone I am finally back again. It took a long time to write this chapter. A combination of poor health and writer's block meant I had to take a break though I hope whoever reads this far continues to enjoy the story. I love you all and hope you continue to enjoy this story.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Cat and Mouse

Rising to his feet Gustav exchanged looks with Rider before the pair began walking again, pretending to chat as they made their way further ito London.

'Rider she's right behind us. We need somewhere to go. A cafe or something. A restaurant even.' His panic was beginning to rise as he surveyed the area.

'Master please calm down. We have no chance in this war if we crumble now. 'His words were strong, stern yet a caring tone rang with them. Placing his hand around Gustav's shoulder the boy perked up. Whether it was out of embarrassment or simply him feeling encouraged Rider could not tell. Yet it was seemingly enough. With a suddenly cold, almost uncharacteristically stoicness Gustav focused.

'I have something Rider. That Italian place let's go there. It has an open window and isn't too busy right now. It'll let us safely observe them.' With a slight smile Rider let Gustav lead the way as they filtered into the restaurant.

The smell of fresh do filled their nostrils as the ambient light helped set an immediate mood. The restaurant was a small quaint little joint, it felt warm, welcoming. A waitress greeted the pair as Gustav spoke to her, asking politely for any spare tables.

'Hello madam if you would be so kind, could we have a table by the window? My friend here gets very anxious.' The waitress,a pleasant smile on her face led them to a small table, handing them menus. Within moments both had settled as they read through the options.

'What do we do now master?' Rider questioned. 'Are we just going to sit here?'

'If we need to.' Gustav replied nonchalantly. 'Now we wait Rider, we wait for them to make a move.' This response clearly concerned Rider as he hid his face behind his menu.

'Master why are you so calm about this. This…...this strategy seems to be only delaying the inevitable.'

'Rider if that woman is mad enough to wait several hours in the same place in metropolitan London than they are clearly unhinged. If that is the case then I promise we will act.' Gustav paused, as if choosing his words correctly. 'This is simply testing the water. Smoking out the competition.' Rider went silent.

'Master why are you acting like this? What happened to you?' His face serious, almost parental as he looked the man in the eye.

The sudden earnestness caught Gustav off guard as he looked at the man in shock.

'What do you mean Rider?' Gustav asked, unsure on how to exactly respond to the increasingly concerned man.

'Master you suddenly started acting very cold, very calculated. It…..It concerned me. Normal people do not suddenly start acting like that.' Gustav sighed at Rider's words. He knew the man was right.

'Okay…...I see what you were asking Rider.' Gustav paused. 'I guess I owe you an explanation.' He shuffled uncomfortably as he caught the attention of the waitress. 'Miss we are ready to order. My friend here will have the lasagne and I will have the marinara thank you.' The waitress smiled politely before disappearing leaving the pair in peace. 'My family rider, originates from Germany. It is a rather influential and wealthy magus family bloodline called the Flug.' Gustav spoke slowly, a venomous tone laced his words. 'We specialise in crafting magical textbooks and tomes. Many institutions and schools throughout the globe use them, in fact you have taught using some of them.' Rider's face lit up with astonishment.

'That is incredible master I was not aware.'

'My family bloodline is incredible, I am not.' Gustav cut Rider short quickly. 'I was born with weak magic circuits and showed no affinity for magecraft from a very young age Rider.'His words less harsh as if trying to hide the pain that was leaking through them. 'I was seen as useless, being palmed off from carer to carer until they found a role for me. My family, wanted to branch into non-magical fields, I was the perfect tool so they had me studying law.' He took a moment to breathe. 'As we are influential in Germany it means as a whole our family has many people that would rather we were not. So I spent much of my time growing up in the care of body guards.' Rider's face dropped as he heard those words. 'From a young age I was trained to spot stalkers in public and how to deal with them. I was not allowed to go anywhere unless I had a bodyguard with me at all times. I learnt a great deal from them.' Rider slowly nodding.

Things such as how to escape those that may attack you in public I take it.' Gustav silently nodding in response.

The pair sat in silence for a moment as they digested the words Gustav had spoken.

'That woman, I can still see her Rider. She is walking around trying to act natural. It's clear she's a hitwoman.' Rider looked at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. 'She's too natural if that makes sense? She's trying so hard to act natural she is coming off as the opposite.' Gustav explained as he turned to face the man again. 'It does surprise me though to see masters so active in this war. I thought they'd be more passive letting their servants do the fighting. But at least one master is taking the lead in this.' Gustav mused as he looked out the window. The pair continued to sit in silence only the waitress breaking the silence when she would occasionally check upon the pair. Biding their time waiting for the mysterious woman to make a move.

* * *

The commotion at Canons Park was only worsening. Police were now filtering in from all stations to investigate the footage. Silently he sat in his chair, his frustration growing.

'Have you found any trace of who removed it?' John asked tiredly as he took another drag from his cigarette.

'No sir, it's as if the tape never existed. Whoever did this. They used magecraft that's for certain.' John groaned as he dismissed the detective. He was in trouble, someone had just caught him on tape. They had his face. Rubbing his head he sighed as he left the tent, they had just made a mockery of him. Despite not wanting he had to set up forensic tents and a crime scene investigation. Luckily the other officers had not managed to see the footage of him, that would have been a disaster.

Being the man that he was immediately after the fight John had already set about recovering the footage himself. Downloading a copy themselves John and his officers had already begun investigating the mysterious saber servant that has appeared before them. Who were they? What was their connection to Artoria? Shortly after the fight media had begun blowing up on social media, his team quick to remove videos in which Artoria had appeared. Sending edited footage to the multiple news stations before the word could truly break out. They had only begun wiping the drives themselves when that master, servant, whoever they were had stolen the footage. He was beyond furious. His detectives had been working around the clock to cover his blunder and someone had swiped it from under their noses. It irked him, sickened him almost. Shaking his head he left the tent, sifting through the crowd as he did so. Tactically avoiding questions as he made his way out the park.

Shuffling into a van he finished his smoke, throwing it out the window as the mirrored glass rolled back up. Artoria was sat obediently in the van, her armour and fur comically filling half the vehicle. Without complaint he took the seat next to her, not even adjusting the fluff that had begun smothering him. He had slowly become used to the servant and her oddities. Surprisingly the servant had taken well to family life, when off duty she was often seen playing with the children. Lifting them into the air and playing football with them, making sure to hold back so no one got injured. They had all got used to her strange appearance, even his wife has grown to like her. Artoria vehemently wanting to help with the cooking. Despite never saying a word she followed order to perfection, something that both impressed and disturbed John. He admired her drive and determination, yet her silence. Her deafening silence. It scared him to say the least. What was she withholding? Caught up in his thoughts he sighed in defeat catching the attention of the ever concerned Artoria, looking at her master she tilted her head.

'I'm alright Artoria, I…..I just messed up big time.' John looked defeated. 'The wife and kids are already in safeguarding.' He began to choke up momentarily

That is what ate at him most about all of this. He had endangered his family, his mistake had got them all in trouble. It filled him with guilt, an irrational, looming dread. It made him sick to his stomach yet he couldn't let it show. They had been placed in protective custody the moment John realised what had happened. His team almost immediately transporting them to a safehouse as Artoria fought Saber. He missed them already, he wanted nothing more than to just hold them all yet he had much more pressing issues to attend. Placing a caring hand on the man's shoulder Artoria gave him a silent yet reassuring nod.

'You're right. We can do this. Thank you Artoria.' Artoria removed her hand as she turned to look out the window, John could swear he saw her blink, yet he decided to say nothing. Eventually the pair arrived at Scotland Yard, Artoria effortlessly stepping out as her main blew in the cold breeze. John shivering at the sudden change in temperature once again catching the glance of the overprotective Artoria. The man quickly waving to show he was okay as the pair made their way inside. It had begun snowing again in London, this winter was being especially cold for some reason, John suspected the flooding leylines were messing with the weather. It meant London was almost almost veiled in a thin layer of snow. It made the city rather beautiful he thought as the sunlight would reflect and make the city glitter each morning.

Making his way into the elevator he was met once again by his team.

'Sir you family has been secured, we have 2 of our agents staying with them. Your children wanted to give you this.' The officer spoke bluntly as she handed him a small toy lion. The man chuckling lightly as he pocketed the toy, smiling sadly as he looked at the pair.

'Any update on the footage detective?' John asked sternly his demeanour suddenly changing as he straightened himself up, running a hand through his messy hair.

'No sir, the footage was definitely stolen by a master or servant. Not even a finger tip or drop of sweat was left behind. It's as if the footage never existed.'

'Right so it's safe to say at least either the master or servant is well trained or informed on police and forensic procedures.' John stated blankly as he made his way towards the office. 'Using this logic I'd think it safe to assume that this work was either the work of a servant with advanced training or an assassin class servant. Presence concealment would be very useful in evading any officers that were present at the scene.' John elaborated calmly as he looked at the screens. 'I want all remaining footage of all officer present at the scene at the time of extraction. If it hasn't been tampered with, then this master or servant should be on this tape.' Looking at Artoria John spoke up. 'Artoria I require your assistance for this, your heightened senses may pick up something we don't.' With a commanding presence he turned to face the team. 'Team we are going to analyse this footage frame by frame. We will find this bastard.'


	19. Omake 2

Omake 2 - Playing in the snow

* * *

 **John** : *Slightly shivers in the snow.*

It's certainly getting cold huh Artoria. Make sure to wrap up warm….

*Looks at her fur.*

Never mind.

 **Artoria** : *Walks back into the house. Reappearing moments later wrapping a scarf around John's

head before walking off.*

* * *

 **Yvonne** : *Not phased by the cold.*

Oh my how wonderful. It has been so long since I have had the pleasure of walking in

the snow.

 **Saber** : *Wrapping his cloak around Yvonne's shoulders.*

Master you should stay warm. We cannot have you getting ill.

* * *

 **Gustav** : *Shivers in the cold as they hold their arms.*

 **Rider** : Master stand by my side okay? My heat will keep you warm. Do not worry I shall protect

you.

*Wraps his arm around Gustav's shoulder.*

* * *

 **Bazett** : It's cold! Cu give me your jacket!

 **Cu** : What no! Get your own!

*Starts running.*

 **Bazett** : By the power of this comm-

* * *

 **Lestrade** : *Playfully running in the snow before jumping into a pile of snow and disappears.*

 **Archer** : *Watches stunned as he drops his coffee.*

Master no! I will save you! Stay calm and meow so I can find you!

* * *

 **Lorenzo** : It is cold today Assassin. Stay sharp. Stay frosty.

 **Assassin** : …..Was that a joke?...

* * *

 **Ikiru** : Master…..please…please put something on…..

 **Gilgamesh** : Only a mongrel would think such petty weather would affect a king.

*Shivering.*

* * *

 **Ruler** : Oh my, it is certainly cold today don't you think?

 **Waver** : *Smoking like a chimney.*

Put a jacket on then.


	20. Chapter 17

Fate / Alternate Chapter 17 - The result is the most important thing

Yvonne growled as she slouched in her chair. The small stuffy apartment room becoming increasingly more uncomfortable, Saber was kneeling his head hung with shame. His master just glaring at him with an unamused look. She hadn't since his return from last night, in fact she had very much ignored him all day. He recalled as he gulped slightly in fear. After seeing the explosion Yvonne had used a command seal to summon him, the man still coughing and spluttering from having been slammed into the ground by Artoria. Amidst this Yvonne simply shook her head. She didn't even ask for an explanation, she just turned her back to the man her hair still dripping as she made her way back to the bathtub from which she had emerged. Saber obediently following as he sat outside the door cross legged. There were not many things he feared in this life, but a woman he had personally upset was one of them. Especially a woman like Yvonne.

Admittedly it had been his fault, he was the one who ran off without her knowing. He charged into battle against Artoria for seemingly no reason. She had every right to be furious at him, especially after his arrogance had ended up in him needing to be saved. He cringed at his failure, Artoria had truly surprised him. Her strength, it was overwhelming. Last time they had fought he did not recall such ferocity, such force, such silent rage. The more he thought about it, the more it scared him. During their fight she hadn't said a word to him, not even to respond to his provocations. Her yellow piercing eyes were just locked on him at all times, as if he was prey she was waiting to eviscerate. A chill ran up his spine though he wouldn't admit it.

Caught in his thought Yvonne finally spoke up getting the servant's attention.

"What you discover about lancer during your fight?" Yvonne spoke coldly as she questioned the Saber, dangerously close to sounding disinterested. The question had surprised Saber, did she not even want an explanation for his actions? Taking a moment to compose himself he stood up straight.

'Lancer's true name is Artoria Pendragon. They are the true king of Camelot.' Saber spoke matter-of-factly as he told his master Artoria's true name, eliciting a concerned look from Yvonne.

'King Arthur is fighting in this war?' Yvonne paused in calculating silence. 'This is most inconvenient Saber. This is the servant you fought? The one that nearly killed you without so much as a hint of effort?' The insult angered Saber, a flash of rage in his eyes as he tightened his hands into fists, his pride on full display. 'They would be fame boosted correct? That explains it do you not think?' The revelation caught Saber by surprise. 'In layman's terms Saber, Artoria is fighting on her home turf. This means she receives boosts in everything.' Yvonne explained casually to the servant, Saber only nodding in response.

'So Artoria, or this version of Artoria…..…..she will be much stronger than before?'

'What do you mean 'than before' Saber?' The question had caught Yvonne by surprise. What did he know? Saber paled, looking at Yvonne with serious eyes. It was as if his words had got caught in his throat. It both infuriated and concerned her. 'Are you related to her Saber?'

'Yes master. In a certain respect I am.'

* * *

It had gone much easier than Lorenzo had imagined. The surrounding panic and confusion had made it very easy to slip in. Within moments of arriving at the scene police had asked for identification, their jaws hitting the floor when they say FBI. Without even a second questioning they had let him in, giving him full explanations of what they had found. It like they were making it easy on purpose he thought, something he found both amusing and admittedly terrifying. He had begun surveying the craters that now littered the park, they were large in size, at least 10 meters or so he thought to himself. Crouching beside one he could smell the singed concrete, it was as if several meters had landed in the park. Something was off though, he could sense it. A sense of something, he couldn't place what. Under his breath he muttered.

'Assassin can you sense that? What is it?' Assassin nodded, he was perched at the far end of the park, his eyes meeting Lorenzo's. The man thankful his servant couldn't see the awkward expression he was hiding behind his glasses.

'Yes master, this place. It's scent is drenched in the mana of a servant.' Assassin muttered back. 'The park is drowning in it. The park itself smells of death and grief…whoever this servant is, they are angry, angry and grieving.' Assassin's words took on a somber tone as he explained it all to his master. Lorenzo nodding in response.

Standing back up the man noticed a young officer nervously stood looking round. Waving for the man to come over he showed the youngster his badge, eliciting a panicked yet obedient salute from the man. It was clearly the first big case he had been on.

'Officer I was told there is footage? I will need to see this pronto!'

'Y-yes sir, of course right this way.' The clearly flustered newbie led Lorenzo towards a forensic tent. The outside was a dark navy blue and it had been covered in police tape. Lorenzo was surprised by its appearance.

'Is all this really necessary officer?' Lorenzo questioned trying to put the man at ease.

'Yes sir, it was orders from above.' Lorenzo nodding response. Making their way inside the tent Lorenzo was met with a monitor, it was a large chunky thing. It was plugged into several car batteries and a gentle mechanical hum could be heard whirring through the tent.

'Officer you can go back to your duties now thank you.' He dismissed the man, a silent apology for having just ruined the kid's potential career.

Clicking the play button he heard a gentle whisper in his ear.

'Master you do not have much time, I sense a servant in the vicinity.' The servant had sounded urgent, it puzzled him. From little he knew about Assassin the man was always collected. Yet he could have sworn he had heard a slight panic in his voice. With his servant's warning in mind Lorenzo began to review the footage, his suspicions rapidly being confirmed as 2 figures lit up the screen. One was a small male, they were acrobatically jumping around the park evading the much larger figures attacks. Narrowly they were avoiding large beams of light that erupted upon contact with ground. He watched in shock as the second, much larger figure emerged from all the rubble and explosions, choke slamming the much smaller servant into the ground.

'Assassin our suspicions were correct. It was two servants fighting that caused the damage. By the look of it, it was Saber and Lancer. Lancer may be some trouble -' Lorenzo's words were cut short as he jammed a pen drive into the side of the monitor. A man ran onto the screen running up to Lancer, the servant in turn patting him down. Not only had they got two servants of camera, they had got a master too. Lorenzo sat in disbelief, looking at the footage in stunned silence. He could see the man's face, someone had willing exposed themselves. Shaking his head he began transferring the files as a much more urgent whispered filled his ears. He hated how Assassin's words echoed through his head.

'Master I have been found. If you notice a man in red do not engage him.' Assassin's monotonous voice was forceful, he spoke quick indicating urgency yet Lorenzo could no such panic.

'You've been caught Assassin? Even with presence concealment? Are we compromised?' Lorenzo interrogated as he wished for the files to transfer quicker.

'I do not think so, I am certain they do not know my identity, purely that I am in the area. I think they were using an ability that bypassed my concealment master.'

'What makes you say that?' Assassin paused as if trying to formulate his next sentence.

'They were staring straight at me master, as if they were staring through me. I could sense their malice despite them not even acknowledging me.'

'Right….any idea who or what class?' Lorenzo asked casually as he pulled the thumb drive back out, pocketing it quickly as he started typing away.

'No, they didn't show anything that would indicate a class.'

'Right so all we know is that they're red and can see through presence concealment?'

'Yes.'

With a sigh Lorenzo arched his back stretching. With a crack of his knuckles he smiled as he watched the final video files being wiped.

'Thanks for the heads up Assassin. Stay behind until I've left the area. If that servant in red wants to fight he would've confronted you by now. So this way you'll throw him off my scent.'

'Affirmative master, rendezvous at base.' With that the whispers stopped as Lorenzo casually stepped back outside the tent, casually saluting the newbie as he made his way back to the crime scene entrance.

'Thanks for the help newbie, I'll put a word in for you.' The young detective saluting at the man before lifting the tape.

'T-thank you sir!' With a small wave Lorenzo stepped outside, lighting a cigarette as he filtered his way through the crowd, out of the corner he eyed the servant in red before stopping in his tracks. Opposite the man in red was a woman, she was staring intently at him. Her eyes fixated as if the servant was her prey, though he wouldn't admit it, it slightly disturbed Lorenzo. He knew this scene would start attracting attention but he didn't expect them to swarm like flies. How had he not noticed her? How had Assassin not seen her either? Carefully raising his phone he took a photo of the pair before turning to leave. Luckily neither had seen him as he made his way to the park entrance.

Stepping outside he could hear the uproar slowly starting to erupt. Panicked voices were beginning to fill the air as officers flooded the tent. The mission had been a success. In one move they had found two masters and three servants. Taking another drag of cigarette Lorenzo made his way into the snowy fog of London, leaving the pandemonium he had just caused.


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Night is drawing in.

The pair had at there for well over an hour now. Gustav calmly ordering more and more food, Rider becoming increasingly more concerned for both their safety and his wallet. The red haired woman has seemingly vanished after a good half hour, yet Gustav had refused to move. Intently staring out the window every 10 minutes or so. Though he would most likely not admit it, he looked very tense.

'So tell me Rider did you notice anything? I mean back when we were at the scene and being followed.' Gustav asked casually as he licked at a spoonful of gelato.

'Not anything substantial master. I did notice the presence of another servant, but it was very hazy. As if they were trying to hide their presence.' Rider spoke softly as he watched the man.

'As if they were hiding you say?...Could it be possible?...no….maybe…' Gustav began thinking aloud as he continued to lick away. Rider in turn looking increasingly confused by his rambling.

'I believe it may have been the assassin class servant master. They possess the presence concealment ability.' Rider spoke flatly cutting Gustav from his thoughts.

'It appears we had the same thoughts then Rider.' Gustav smiled. 'However one thing confuses me. How did you sense them at all then?' Gustav questioned looking Rider in the eye. Smiling back Rider spoke.

'Not once during our whole together have you once asked for my identity master. You know nothing of who I truly am. Yet you suddenly ask why I can detect even the faintest of heroic scents?' His words had a jesting tone to them.

Gustav's face turned serious as he looked the man in the eye, cutting his words short.

'I am weak Rider. Should a magus decide to probe my mind I would have no way to truly stop them. For that reason it is much safer I not know your true name. So that you may conceal your weaknesses from both myself and our enemies. I have meant no disrespect.' His words were calm and logical, causing the servant to chuckle a little in embarrassment.

'As expected of my master, what he lacks in physical prowess he makes up for by being one step ahead of me.' Rider laughed gently before resuming his previous little speech. 'In my other many forms master I am gifted with an ability called Discernment of the Poor, though it's strength may vary it still accomplishes the same goal.' Rider paused. 'Due to having lived in poverty during my life I have learnt the ability to not be deceived by anyone's appearance or words.'

'So you're a walking, talking lie detector?'

'In crude terms yes master. I can sense a servant's true nature and potential during a war. Meaning I can understand my opponents thoughts and feelings during battle.' His words were methodical, Gustav intently listening to each and every one of them.

'I feel like I'm waiting for a 'but' or 'however' Rider. Your tone implies there's more going on here.' Rider smiled awkwardly.

'You really don't miss a beat do you master. Yes there is. However in my rider form the ability functions a little differently. Moments before my death I was granted a glimpse into the realm of gods.' Gustav's eyes widened in shock.

'You what?!' Gustav was stunned, his spoon having dropped into his bowl. 'You witnessed? No way. How?' Gustav stuttered his words as Rider wore a somewhat sad expression.

'Moments before my passing into the next life I witnessed the realm of the Gods, in which they thanked me for dying.' Gustav gulped, unable to form words. 'This encounter heightened my senses beyond belief, a mere human shouldn't be able to handle such an encounter. So as the arrows that pierced my chest and throat took my life, my eyes burned everything they saw into my mind.' Rider choked up slightly. 'My last moments were not a blaze of glory master, they were of sensory overload.' Gustav nodded dumbly. 'This cruel fate gave me but one gift master. Discernment of the Poor, EX rank.' Gustav spluttered in shock.

'EX rank?!' Gustav was incredulous. 'EX rank?! I…...I am so sorry.' Gustav's apology shocked Rider, the boy looked visibly sad.

'Why are you apologising master?'

'You suffered greatly to attain that, I should not be thankful.' His face was cold, numb yet empathetic. 'Though you understand I am too grateful for your skill.' Rider nodded solemnly.

'You need not apologise master, my own actions brought upon my fate, much like they have yours.' Rider took a sip of water. 'At EX rank my ability not only lets me see a servants true nature, it makes me immune to such abilities that would hide a servant's nature. In essence it lets me at all times sense the servants in our vicinity. Even those with presence concealment. Servants cannot deceive me in the slightest. I will always see the truth, whether that is their lies, presence or alignment.' Rider's words were soft, yet determined.

Gustav sat in silence, unable to form words as he slowly began eating his ice cream.

'I apologise for having no words Rider.' Looking back out the window his words were strained, as if it was painful to speak. 'We should get moving. It's been an hour since that master disappeared. If we stick together she shouldn't ambush us in a crowd. We'll use the rush hour traffic to get back to the apartment.' Rider nodded as he finished his drink.

'As you wish master. Thank you.'

* * *

The evening was beginning to draw in as Archer looked out across the balcony. Despite having refused a position in the Clock Tower he was still receiving a small fund each week. Apparently realising his position Ruler had made a special case for him. He had given him a small flat and income to help him during his stay in had taken him a while but he had finally adjusted to the leylines. Despite his master's small stature, the kitty had very strong magic circuits. Concerningly so Archer thought especially considering their age. Lestrade was currently curled in a ball on Archer's lap, occasionally twitching and stretching his fluffy little legs. He couldn't help but be attached to the small cat, he found them too endearing. Every day at 11am and 5pm Lestrade would curl up on his servant's lap to sleep.

'You know master I'm more than just a pillow?' Archer joked as he stroked the dopey cat's ears. He looked back out as the city view, the night was rapidly drawing in, he had seen the news the previous nights news. He would have to act sooner than later. For his master's sake.

Anxiously he lifted the kitten into the air, placing them on the counter top before pouring some biscuits in a bowl.

'Eat up master, I need you big and strong.' Archer gulped as he watched the little furball excitedly scramble towards his bowl, happily munching away. Could he actually fight when he was this vulnerable? If assassin found his location he was doomed. In fact if any unscrupulous master found his master he was doomed. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair. It's not like he could just take the cat with him, that would make him too much of a liability. He sat there mulling his options over as he continued to brood. Only being cut short when the cat in question had begun to nuzzle his face, causing the archer in turn to soften his expression. He would have to patrol the city tonight. He had no choice. If other servants were beginning to act it was only a matter of time before they'd find him. As long as he wasn't followed bach Lestrade would be okay.

Kissing the kitten on the head Archer got up, setting the cat down on the seat before walking into the bedroom. The room was barren and empty save for a bed and wardrobe. As a servant he didn't need to sleep much though his wardrobe was important. Blending in with the public was key to this war, at least according to Ruler. Pulling out a large white hoodie he threw it over his shoulders. It dwarfed the man as he flipped the hood up, completely covering his face. It was perfect. Walking back into the living room he gave the content kitty one last stroke.

'I am going to go out for a little bit master, please behave this time. No tearing down the curtain okay?' With a smile Archer locked the door and dispersed into the air.

Quickly Archer ran along the rooftops, diving between buildings as he effortlessly made his way along the skyline. Darting and weaving through the night sky as if he was a bird gliding across the wind. Suddenly halting in his tracks, dramatically spiralling through the air as he landed gracefully on a balcony rail. As he turned back around, he couldn't quite make out why he had done so. In shock he nearly slipped off the rail as in front of him stood a very proud kitty cat, their fluff bellowing in the wind as three red tiger stripes lit up the darkness. Proudly it leapt into the air, landing gracefully on it's servant's shoulder, looking up at them with a smile. Dumbfounded Archer took a moment to sit on the rail he looked across the rooftops he had just traversed before looking back at the small cat.

'Master….I know I cannot deny your wishes. I….I have many questions for you once we get back home.' Rising to his feet Archer effortlessly glided to the next balcony, Lestrade's fur in turn proudly ruffling among the breeze.

* * *

Ruler glanced out of his window, puffing lightly on his pipe as an excited smile crossed his lips. Servants had finally begun to start making their move and now it was only a matter of time. The second night of the London Holy Grail War had officially begun.


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Message in a Bottle

John sighed heavily as the phone rang once more. Despite being the head he still had his duties as a policeman. It was his turn on nightly patrol and for some ungodly reason Artoria had become adamant about accompanying him. She must have been getting bored by the lack of action. He had grounded her since her little tirade in Canons Park, preventing her from leaving the building. So she had spent the day holed up in his office, he knew she had only intended to protect him from Saber, but the destruction she had left had endangered his family. He shook his head once more, taking a drag from his cigarette before making his way over to the balcony. Glancing at his phone screen he forced a smile, hitting the answer button as the device buzzed with its obnoxious jingle.

'This is Commissioner John Smith speaking, what is your business?' He answered monotone. 'Burglary?' He went silent as he listened intently. 'I see I'll get right on it.' With a sigh he closed the phone hanging up, turning to Artoria he nodded, gesturing for her to come closer. The servant had been slouching in the corner like a scorned pet, becoming visibly enthusiastic as she rose to her feet. 'Artoria looks like we've got a job to do.'

The servant quickly approached him, she was shaking slightly like a dog happy to see its owner. John rubbing his head smiled, though he wouldn't say it she did have her cute moments, even with her immense size. He had always thought himself a man on the larger side until he met Artoria. The woman towered over him by a good half foot.

'There has been a burglary in a nearby block of flats and I have to go investigate it.' Artoria shuffled in a sulking manner, she had clearly wanted to join him. The man only sighed in defeat. '...Fine…you can come along but you cannot go dressed as that. You will stand out too much.' His words cut Artoria. His commands were cruel, not being allowed to wear her armour was a large concern. Taking a moment to ponder the offer she began to glow, her armour evaporating. Stood before him was a very imposing woman indeed, decked head to toe in riot gear. Artoria's piercing yellow eyes shone through her visor sending chills down John's spine. He couldn't help but chuckle, she had technically met his commands. 'I…' He was speechless. 'Alright let's go.' With an exasperated sigh he stubbed his cigarette before tossing it over the balcony.

The pair shuffled into a police car, the servant excitedly turning on the sirens, John wincing at the sudden blaring noise. With a skidding start the car hurtled out of the station as the pair shot off.

'Artoria, check where the report came from on the GPS and bring it up for me.' John commanded as he quickly turned a corner, the servant somehow unmoving. Quickly she began tapping at the screen, as the GPS sprang to life. In seconds the pair were now in hot pursuit, sliding around a corner as the car hurtled down the road, earning a disapproving look from the servant as John flew past a pedestrian. John grinned ignoring her looks as he continued down the road full throttle, he didn't like to admit it but driving gave him a thrill. Poking at the GPS screen once again he turned the corner, traffic parting as he ran through a red light. Artoria sat there sulking, getting increasingly wound up by his driving, clenching her hands lest they grab the steering wheel from him. Screeching around a junction, sirens blaring she couldn't help but get a little excited. Quickly the pair were approaching the target. The car skidded to a halt as they reached the house, Artoria bursting out the car with great ferocity, aggressively brandishing shield and baton. John in turn lazily crawled out the vehicle as a tired groan escaped his lips.

'Artoria put that away will you?' John rolled his eyes. 'You'll scare the witnesses with it, remember the robbery already happened.' Silently she sheathed the baton, her shield dipsering into the wind before giving an affirmative nod to her master. Looking up at the building John looked unimpressed.

'Apparently they're on floor 15, hopefully the lift is working.' John's voice had an almost joking tone as the pair awkwardly shuffled over to the elevator, making a ding sound as Artoria pressed the button. Patiently they waited, the door opening to a poorly lit room. The rear mirror had been long shattered and graffiti was scrawled across the interior as the faint smell of tobacco wafted through the air.

'I think I'll take the stairs.' John promptly gestured to a staircase beside them, a resigned look on his face as he began ascending the building. Artoria obediently following behind. It must have been heavy in all that gear he thought to himself. He'd have offered to carry some of it but something told not to. With a shrug he continued to climb the staircase.

Finally they both reached the floor, making their way down the open hallway. The wind had seemingly picked up a little since they arrived, John shivered slightly as a gust of the chilling wind blew across the courtyard and up the side of the building.

'Bugger it's cold. You alright Artoria?' He questioned turning to face the servant who gave him a blank look. 'I see…...good, good.' Knocking on the door of the apartment, they were greeted by a somewhat timid looking woman, dressed in a large shawl which she had tightly wrapped around herself.

'Good evening miss, my name is Detective Inspector John Smith and this is my partner Detective Sergeant Agatha Pendleton, we are aware you phoned concerning a recent robbery?' John's voice was uncharacteristically calm and concise. The usual gruffness was replaced with an immediate calm and fatherly aura. Artoria blinked in what John could only assume was shock, as the timid woman nodded nervously. 'May we come in to discuss the matter with you miss? Agatha will make you a cup of tea.' Opening the door the woman gestured for the pair to enter. Graciously John in turn entered for Artoria to enter, the woman silently thanking the pair. 'Apologies in advance Miss, Sergeant Agatha recently lost her voice due to a throat injury, so I will have to ask many of the questions. Are you comfortable with that? Agatha here will be my chaperone of course, however should you wish for someone else you may accompany us to the station.' John gave a warm smile as Artoria set about making tea for the pair. Personally she didn't like the stuff, she couldn't see the appeal of hot water with milk and leaves in it, especially when there was such drinks as mead and ale on the menu. Despite resisting all urges to pour the pair a cold one, Artoria hesitantly and delicately placed a cup and saucer in front of them both before taking a seat next to John, intently listening to the conversation at hand.

John sat in silence for a moment as the women opposite him explained her story, rapidly making notes as he flicked through pages on his notepad. The situation was almost slightly surreal for him. King Arthur. The king of legend had not only sulked in the car ride but had also made him tea. It was honestly quite bizarre to say the least. As he finished the last of his notes he slowly got up. An audible crack coming from his back earning a concerned look from the other two.

'Thank you for your patience Miss. You were most helpful. We will get to investigating this once we have returned to the station. For now, please make sure all your windows are closed and your doors are locked, sleep with the lights on if you have to. We'll get to the bottom of this.' With a reassuring look John gestured for Artoria as the pair made their way to the door. The woman let them out as they politely thanked her once again. The cold wind hit the pair with a sudden shock causing John to shiver as he promptly zipped up his jacket. Artoria unflinching as she gave John a concerned affirmative nod. Only easing up once, John smiled back. As they made their way back the stairs snow began to lightly powder the hallway and ground. Lighting a cigarette as they trundled along John revelled in the smoke, taking a moment to inhale the nicotine as he focused. Tonight marked the second night of the Holy Grail War. From what intel they had, several masters were now active in London, though it was early days this meant tonight could be eventful. For better or worse.


End file.
